New Chance for Romance
by Mr.GoodWriter96
Summary: Chris and Amy both admit something to each other. But in order to find out, you have to read the story.
1. Chapter 1: Confessions

**Sup guys. This is a new fanfiction and it is a romance. Even though I am a dude, I had this idea for quite some time and I was dying to write it. Anyways, this is introducing a new Sonic couple, which will probably be a success or not (:L). Review after you read and enjoy.**

**I do not own the Sonic characters, they are rightfully copyrighted by 4Kids and Sega. **

**Amy's Point of View**

I was walking around the house looking for Chris. When I checked the living room, Sonic and Tails were watching _Monty Python in the Holy Grail._ They were laughing so hard, I even giggled a little. Sonic and Tails looked at me and said, "Hey Ames." I gave them a little wave.

"Do you two know where Chris is? I need to ask him a few questions." I asked politely.

"I do." Tails said. "He invited Knuckles over because Chris wanted to learn to box. They are in the workout room"

"Thank you." I said with a slight grin. The workout room was in the back of the house so it took me about two minutes to get there. When I reached the outside of the workout room I heard really loud music coming from in there. I could tell it was I Need a Doctor by Eminem, and when I opened the door, I was right. I saw Chris in a red sleeveless shirt with black basketball shorts with dark grey Nike shoes. He was wearing red boxing gloves, punching a punching bag. Knuckles was giving him a few pointers, while he was behind Chris, on how to straighten his punches and how to give out a little more power. "Hi guys."

"Hi Amy." Chris said while he grabbed the punching bag to make it stop moving.

"Sup Ames." Knuckles said tuning off the music. "I need to use the bathroom. Where is it?"

"Just go out the door, make a left and it should be the forth door to your left." Chris told Knuckles.

"Thank you." Knuckles said and left the room. Chris then turned around to pick up a red Gatorade bottle and put a small white towel on his shoulder.

"Chris, I need to ask you a couple of questions." I said in a pleasant voice.

"Sure, fire away."

"Well, have you ever been in love with more than one person, but not sure which one you should date?" I asked. Chris had a confused look on his face that said _why are you asking me that question. _But he answered any way

"Yeah, I like two girls but I am not sure which one of them I should ask out." Chris said then continued with, "Why did you ask? Are you curious or are you in a situation?"

"Yes. I have a crush on two boys but I am not sure which one I should go out with." I said with as sigh.

"Well how about both of us say what are crushes are at the same time to get it off are chests. I am sure the first one is going to be Sonic of course." Chris said with a slight chuckle. I was nervous with butterflies in my stomach but I took a deep berth and nodded. We both said our crushes at the same time. Chris said Helen when I said Sonic but when each of us said our second crush, we were shocked at each others answers. Both of us at the same time said , "You."

**Me: Well Well Well. This is already getting interesting isn't it**

**Amy: You made me like Chris**

**Chris: You made me like Amy**

**Amy and Chris: What the hell is up with that**

**Me: Hey you two settle down. You know with a few pushes of various buttons, I can make this into a tragedy instead of a romance and comedy.**

**Chris: How about we see how this goes Ames**

**Amy: Agreed**

**All three of us: REVIEW AND FAVORITE **


	2. Chapter 2: The Situation

**Sup guys. Welcome back and I was able to update within a day because I have a whole bunch of free time on me. Before I begin, I would like to thank SonAmyFanNumber1AndLuigiRose and Shylittlebunny09 for being the first two to review this and being my first two reviewers ever. Thank you so much it means a whole lot to me. Oh, before I forget in the last chapter it was supposed to say breath and not berth. Anyways, on with the Story**

**I do not own the Sonic characters. They are rightfully copyrighted by 4Kids and Sega.**

**Chris' Point of View**

Amy and I just stood there in silence for what seemed to be a half hour, but was only a few seconds. I finally said, "You like me?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, Chris." Amy said looking up at me with those emerald eyes of hers.

"What should you be asking Chris, Amy?" said a voice. I turned around to see Knuckles. "Is there something I should know about?"

"Uhh…, it's nothing Knuckles. How about we talk about this later Ames." I said putting my hand on her shoulder. She nodded then walked out slowly, closing the door.

"What the Hell is going on Chris? Did you say something to hurt Amy?" Knuckles asked.

"No I didn't say anything to hurt her. Anyways it's nothing bud." I lied thinking she has feelings for me and I had feelings for her. _Maybe we should go out tonight_, I thought. "We should get back to the lessons Knux."

"Nah, how about we call it a day and I'll be back in a few days. In between now and that time period, go over the lessons we did today." Knuckles said I nodded my head and Knuckles walked out said. "See you later bud." I waved and sipped some of my Gatorade.

**Amy's Point of View**

I blushed a little when I was on my way out of the workout room. _I can't believe he likes me like how I like him, _My thoughts said. A small tear of joy ran down my eyes and onto my cheek hitting the floor. The tear was so small, it was not even noticeable to an ant. Letting my mind wonder off with my vision, I accidentally tripped on my self. As I was falling to the ground, two hands caught me (one on my back and the other on the back of my head) before I landed. I looked up to see it was Chris who caught me. I looked into his blue eyes with my green eyes.

"You can be a bit of a klutz sometimes Amy." Chris said with a chuckle and I giggled with him.

"Uhh, Chris," I said "Your still holding me. Looking down at his arms, he blushed and helped me up. "Thank you Chris."

"No problem." He said, I continued waling and then Chris said "Hey Amy." I turned around looking at Chris. He continued with "You want do something tonight?" He asked. I blushed a little. _Did he just ask me out? _My mind asked


	3. Chapter 3: Preperations

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was working on my other fanfic, Crash of a Hero. Check it out. It is a cross over of LA Noire and the Sonic games. After you read this chapter. Check it out, it NEEDS more views. Oh, I had waling in the last chapter, when it should of said walking. Any way, here is chapter three of New Chance for Romance.**

**I do not own any of these characters. They are rightful copyrighted by Sega and 4Kids.**

**Sonics POV**

I was watching a movie with tails and I saw Amy walking in the foyer. She was a little red for some reason. Then a few seconds later, she accidentally tripped on herself. I got up to catch her, but out of nowhere, Chris got to her before me. He caught Amy and told her she was a bit of a klutz. Then he helped Amy up. Then she continued walking, then Chris said, "Hey Amy." She turned around and Chris said, "Do you want to do something tonight?" My eyes widened when he said those seven words. I was shocked, but even more shocked with Amy's answerer.

"Sure." Amy said. "What do you want to do?"

"How about Olive Garden?" Chris asked. Then, he continued with, "How about we leave at six-thirty?"

"Sounds good. That gives me two hours to get ready." She said looking at the clock that was in the living room (even though they were still in the foyer).

"Alright." Chris said walking the other way. I was in shock. Amy rose, the girl that has been chasing me down for four years is going out with Chris Thorndike. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see it was only Tails.

"Everything alright Sonic. You looked like you saw a ghost." Tails said

"Tails, I just witnessed something you probably will not see for another billion years." I said.

"What is it?'

"Chris just asked out Amy, and she said yes." Tails just stood there in silence, with his eyes wider than the Grand Canyon. I waved my hand in front of him and snapped my fingers until he snapped out of some sort of trance.

"You mean to tell me, that the girl that has been chasing you for four years is going on a date with someone else, and that person (AKA Chris) is human." Tails said. I just nodded my head. "Well this might end well." Tails said sarcastically.

**Chris' POV**

I walked up to my room, opened the door, entered my room, closed the door, and leaned my back against it. _I can't believe that was the first time I asked a girl out, and she said yes, and they are not from this planet. _My mind trailed off. While I was thinking, a half hour went by. "I got to get ready!" I said. I walked up to my closet to find what I should wear. It only took me less than five minutesto find what I was going to wear. I decided I would wear tan cargo shorts with a belt, and a red polo shirt. I placed those on my bed and walked out of my room the bathroom. I took a quick shower, dried my self, exited the bathroom, went into my room to do any last minute drying. I got dressed in my red polo and my tan cargo shorts. Put on a different pair of shoes that were red, black, and white Readbock basket ball shoes. I slipped them on and then realized I had an hour and a half left to get ready. I combed my hair to its original form, put on a little cologne that my dad let me keep, and made sure I had my cell phone, keys, and wallet in my pockets. I heard a knock at my door. "It's open." I said. Then Tails walked in. "Hey Tails, what's up."

"Not much." The orange fox replied. "Listen, Sonic told me that you asked out Amy and she said yes. Is it true?"

"Yeah, so?" I said in a friendly tone. "Why did you ask? Is it bugging you?" I said teasing him.

"No. Its just a little weird. In my opinion that is."

"Trust me that's not weird. If you want weird, you should talk do Danny's cousin. When he makes a drive through order, he talks at the wall and he keeps telling his dog that he needs to move to Italy." I said

"Well OK. Have fun on your date anyway." Tails said exiting my room. I looked at the time and I had a half hour left. I realized it might be cold. So I went into my closet and grabbed a black hoodie, and putting it on, leaving it unzipped. I now had twenty minutes left. I just relaxed in my room for fifteen minutes, went downstairs and waited five minutes for Amy. Right on the dot, Amy came down stairs wearing a red mini skirt and a black, strapless shirt, and had bright red boots on. They looked like her other ones, but without the white line.

"What do think Chris?" Amy asked as I was checking her out.

"Amazing." I said "You ready to go?"

"Yup."

**Alright. Lets stop there. Not to bad huh. Well, I have a three day weekend because of Columbus Day. So I might be posting daily for three days, including today. See you all later.**


	4. Chapter 4: Date Night

**Another chapter in a day, big shocker(being sarcastic). While I am writing this, I am making it up as a go along, but I have a few ideas for how the date might go, and what might happen after the date. Well without further ado, here is chapter four.**

**I do not own any of the Sonic characters. They are rightfully copyrighted by 4Kids and Sega. Plus, I do not own the dishes that Olive garden uses.**

**Amy's POV**

Chris and I left the house and we started to walk to Olive Garden. It was only five blocks away so it didn't take that long. During the walk, I noticed some sort of scent. It came from Chris. I took another whiff. Then I asked "Did you put on cologne?"

"A little." Chris answered. "I don't want you to think I can't go out with a little class." I smiled and within ten minutes we reached the restaurant. We were greeted by a woman in black pants and black shoes, mint green dress shirt, and black tie.

"Welcome to Olive Garden, how may I help?" She said

"Table for two please." Chris said. The woman picked up two menus and led us to a table. She put the menus down on the table and told us a server will be out here in a few minutes to get us something to drink. Being a gentleman, Chris pulled out my chair and while I was getting ready to sit down, he pushed it back in. Then he took his seat and picked up his menu and stared looking at it, as I did the same. A male server came by, who was dressed just like the woman, took our orders for drinks. "I'll take a Dr. Pepper." Chris said.

"Make it two please." I said. The waiter jotted the orders down.

"I'll be back in a few minutes for your drinks." The server said then walked away.

"So what are you getting Ames?" Chris asked.

"I think I might get the Linguine alla Marinara. You?"

"Either that or the Spaghetti with Meat Sauce. Man, I'll tell ya, Italians do know good food."

"Amen to that." I said. In two minutes the server then came by with our drinks, and placed them on our table. Both of us said thank you to the waiter.

"So what can I get you to eat?" The server asked.

"Ladies first." Chris said.

"I'll take the Linguine alla Marinara." I requested. Thewaiter wrote down the order then looked at Chris.

"I'll have the Spaghetti with Meat Sauce**." **Chris said.

"Alright I'll be back with your meals momentarily." The waiter said and took our menus.

"So Amy," Chris said. "What's it like on your home planet?"

"Well it is a lot like yours. But it only has one human, and of course it is Eggman."

"He's more of an egg head than a eggman." Chris joked and I laughed." We talked more about each others planets and talked about our likes and dislikes. I know I am making and broad statement, but each of us like eighty-five percent of our likes, dislikes, and activities. Within ten minutes of the conversation, the salad course came in. It was a mountain of lettuce, carrots, onions, cucumbers, and croutons. And what the Italians say. _Perfecto. _We were eating, talking, and I was thinking that nothing would go wrong. But I spoke to soon. Two men came in wearing black clothing, and had a black ski masks on with guns in there hands,

"FREEZE. YOU ALL ARE GETTING ROBBED." One of them said.

"Ahh, DAMN IT." Both Chris and I said along with a few other people. We had our hands in the air, scared as we'll ever be. The other robber walked up to us.

"Well hello there. What's your name?" The man said to me. I refused to answer. "Ahh, come on I won't hurt you." But I looked at the gun in his hand and I was scared out of my life.

"HEY. Leave her alone." Chris said. I looked at Chris with fear of something bad about to happening to him.

"What are you going to do about it?" The robber asked in an evil but civilized voice.

"This." Chris punched the man in the gut, then gave him an upper cut, punched him straight across his face, then kicked the guy in the balls. The robber then fell to the floor, Chris then picked up the gun, holding it to the guys head. In fear the, other robber ran out, literally screaming like a little girl. In a couple minutes, the police came by and arrested the robber Chris beat the crap out of. The cop took him away and thanked Chris for his brave efforts.

"Is every one alright?" The manager said. Everyone said yes.

"But I would not say that to the guy being arrested." Said one of the staff members. "Thanks to that young fellow." He said pointing to Chris. "All of us would not have had any money." The manager agreed and told everyone their meals are free.

"But for the kid, he can eat here free forever. And when he brings guests, their meals are free as well" The manager took a picture and hung it on the wall of fame (which had nobody up until now).

"You alright Amy?" Chris asked. I nodded. "You want to go home?"

"Nah, lets stay here, I'm still hungry." I said and Chris laughed a little. We got back to our table and our pasta was there. We continued where we left of in our conversation while we ate on some Italian quinine.

"You know I am half Italian." Chris said.

"Then what's the other half?" I asked.

"Well its two quarters to be exact. One quarter Irish, and the other is Japanese."

"Interesting. On Mobius, we don't have heritages, we just have animal creatures. I'm a hedgehog, Tails is a fox and I think you might get the picture." Chris then nodded. We finished our meals and our waiter came by to pick up our plates and refill or drinks.

"Can we interest you in some dessert?" He asked

"Sounds good to me. What about you Amy?" Chris asked. I nodded and both of us got two dessert menus. We looked through them and both of us are getting the chocolate cake. The waiter came by, Chris ordered for the both of us and walked away to the kitchen.

"That was amazing." I said.

"What?"

"Uhh, for sticking up to that robber. I have never seen anyone do that before, except when Sonic destroys Eggmans machines. It looks like those boxing lessons you took with Knuckles are paying off. But I am pretty sure kicking someone in the balls is not part of boxing." I explained.

"I had to use something for good measure." Chris said. I laughed a little and in a couple minutes, our deserts came out. Man, when either Chris or me gets into chocolate, there is no stopping us. When we finished, our waiter took our plates and reminded us that Chris didn't need to pay. Then Chris' cell phone went off and he picked it up.

"Hello….Hey cous….You got it….Ohh now's not the time….I'm on a date….sure tomorrow sounds good…. I'm sure we can." Chris said talking to the phone. He hung up and told me what happened. "That was my cousin. He won a trip to Italy and while he was there, he won a Ferrari in a raffle. I told him, if you wanted to, we could double date, and take a ride in it. Sound good?"

"Sounds awesome." I said we walked home and it got cold and dark out (We were in the restaurant for about a hour and a half). Being a gentleman, he took off his hoodie and let me wear it. Who knew he could be so sweet. We got back to Chris' house. "I had fun today, even though we almost got robbed." I said while sitting on one of the steps in front of the house.

"Glad you did." Chris said taking a seat behind me. We looked up at the stars and we looked into each others eyes. Both of us leaned closer to each other and kissed each other on the lips. I was saving my first kiss for Sonic but Chris was different than him. During our kiss I moved and sat on Chris' lap and a few seconds later, we let go for air. "That was my first kiss."

"Same here." I said, and I muzzled my head into his chest and stared to nibble on my ear. I giggled a little while he made some noming sounds which I found funny. Then we walked inside his house with his left hand on my left shoulder, which showed that we are dating.

**Me: Man this has to be my favorite chapter.**

**Amy: I still can't believe you made me kiss Chris.**

**Me: Take it easy sweet cheeks. Remember, I can change this into a tragedy if you keep complaining.**

**Amy: I shut up and don't call me sweet cheeks. **

**Me: Alright sweet heart**

**Amy: UGH**

**Me: Review, favorite and check out my other story, Crash of a Hero. It is a LA Noire and Sonic crossover.**


	5. Chapter 5: Plans for the Atlantic

**Hey guys. Hoped you enjoyed the last chapter because that was one of my favorites. I know that was a bit out of character for Chris when he beat the crap out of those two robbers, but I think it was time to put those boxing lessons to good use. Now some of you don't like the idea that Amy and Chris are dating and you say it is weird. Well Sonic once kissed a human princes, and one time a cheetah was in love with a cow (I'm like 95 percent sure cheetahs eat cows). So stop hating haters. If I see one more negative comment that says this was a bad idea, I'm removing the comment (Can you do that? If you can, leave a comment saying I could). Here is chapter five and review after you read. Before I forget, the last chapter said quinine when it should have said cuisine. **

**I do not own the Sonic characters. They are copyrighted by Sega and 4Kids.**

**Sonics Point of View**

I was watching a baseball game with Tails and Chuck. It was Phillies against the Red Sox. Ryan Howard was up at bat and Jon Lester was pitching. Some how my eyes wondered and I saw Chris and Amy sitting on the steps. Then, I saw them lean close to each other and they touched lips. I froze still like a statue in shock. Chuck was able to get me out of a trance by shouting my name a few times. "Everything ok Sonic?"

"Not exactly." I told him. I pointed to the window to where Chris and Amy were still kissing. They took a look and they were shocked.

"HOLY CRAP." Tails said. "Are those two kissing?" I nodded.

"This might take some time to get used to." Chuck said. I widened my eyes because I can tell he was ok with this.

"Your right Chuck." I said. "But I might miss the death hugs every now and then." Chuck and Tails just laughed. Looking outside, they got up and were heading back in. We sat back down, acting like we didn't see anything, which was hard to do, and saw Amy and Chris walk in with his left hand on her left shoulder. "Hey guys. How was your date?"

"Lets just say it was an unusual experience." Chris said

"Why?" Tails asked. Chris and Amy explained what happened and we were amazed that Chris stopped a robber; that's usually out of character for him.

"Wow. I guess taking those boxing lessons with Knuckles was a good idea after all." Chuck said.

"No kidding. Oh, I almost forgot. Amy and I have a double date with Cousin Frankie and his girlfriend tomorow." Chris said.

"I thought he was in Italy."

"He got back earlier today and when he was in Italy, he won a Ferrari. And that's our ride." Chris said.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I wanted to tell Amy when it was time to leave to keep it a surprise, but I'll tell you." Chris took a dramatic pause and said where we are going, "Atlantic City."

"Really?" Amy asked with excitement. "I have been dying to go there someday, and that day is tomorrow. Thank you." Amy then gave Chris a death hug and a chuckled a little.

**Amy's POV**

I can't believe we are going to Atlantic City, New Jersey. Even though it was about two hours away, I can tell it was worth it. I headed up to my room, slipped on some pj's and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, I got up, went to the bathroom to take a shower, went back into my room and put on my original red dress and boots. I went downstairs to grab breakfast. When I was in the kitchen, I was greeted by Sonic and Cream who were both eating apples. "Good morning." They both said.

"Hi guys, how are you?" I asked

"Good." The kitchen door opened again and Chris entered wearing his original clothing.

"Hey Ames." Chris said kissing the top of my head. I turned a little red.

"Am I missing something here?" Cream asked

"You didn't tell her." Chris said.

"Not yet." I said. "Well Cream, last night Chris and I were on a date, and well…, we are now boyfriend and girlfriend." Cream just smiled and thought it was kind of sweet. "And me, Chris, his cousin, and his girlfriend are double dating today."

"Where to?" The rabbit asked

"Atlantic City."

"Wow. I hope you four have fun. When are you leaving?" Cream asked. Chris looked at the clock seeing it was about nine-thirty.

"About two hours." Chris answered. "We should probably have lunch here since the drive would be about two hours."

"Sounds good to me." I said while picking up a peach and started munching on it. Chris grabbed two clementine's and stared to peel it when his phone rang.

"Hello." Chris said answering the phone. "Hey Frankie…Of course we are…Yup, Atlantic City, just like what we agreed on…She agreed…Ok see you in two hours…Yes we already talked about that…Alright, latter cousin." Chris hung up his phone. "That was Frankie, he wanted to make sure we were still on for today." Chris and I left the kitchen and went into the living room, both of us plopped down on the couch, and he turned on the TV to see what was on.

**Chris' POV**

I just turned on the TV and flipped through channels to se what was on. Amy told me to stop at TLC and Cake Boss was on. Both of us loved this show and we thought it was genius. Amy loved to see all these cakes and pastries being made. The episode we were watching was the one when Buddy Valastro had to make a cake for Frank Sinatra's grand daughter."Man, I wish I could go to this place some day. It looks like it is so exciting." Amy said. I had a thinking face on for a few seconds, and hatched an idea, but I am not going to tell you guys yet. After watching Cake Boss for an hour and a half, both of us got some lunch. I had some left over pizza left over from a few nights ago. There was enough for both me and Amy to have. I reheated it in the kitchen oven for fifteen minutes and it was ready. When both of us finished eating, Mr. Tinaka walked in.

"Master Chris, Miss Amy, how are you two doing?" He asked.

"Great.' The both of us said.

"That is good because Fankie and his girlfriend are here." I looked at the clock, to see it was eleven thirty. I made sure I had my phone keys and wallet in my pockets.

"You ready to go Amy?" I asked.

"Sure am." Amy said. Both of us left the house and walked up to my cousin. He was eight-teen, had a tan, had black spiked up hair, wore a silver crucifix, had a red shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers.

"Chris, how are you doing?" He said, speaking in an Italian accent (he always speaks like that).

"I'm great." I said "Frankie this is my girlfriend Amy Rose. She's from Sonics world, but knows a lot of famous cities on this planet." He then shook Amy's hand.

"Pleasure meeting you Miss Rose." He said "And this is my girlfriend, Naomi." He said. Naomi was wearing denim shorts; black tank-top, black high heals and had brown hair, and had a tan.

"It is great to finally meet Frankie's cousin and his girlfriend." She said shaking both of our hands.

"So who's ready for Atlantic City?" Frankie said with excitement. All of us cheered and we got into the bright red Ferrari. Naomi in shotgun, Frankie was driving, and the Amy and I were in the back. He stared the engine, and we were off to Atlantic City, New Jersey.

**I know this isn't as exciting as the last chapter but it is too long. I'll try to post the next chapter ASAP. Until then, review like you never review like there is no tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6: Highway life and Sight Seeing

**Hey guys. Here is chapter six of a new chance for romance. Before I forget, I would like to give a shout out to ****margaret orouke14****. She is a good friend of mine and just stared an account. She dose not have any stories up yet, but I'll tell you when she dose. So anyway, here is chapter six.**

**I do not own any of the Sonic characters. They are rightfully copyrighted and owned by Sega and 4Kids. I do not own any of the songs or composers that are in this chapter, or any of the land marks in Atlantic City.**

**Chris' Point of View**

We just left my house and in a couple minutes, we got on the highway. The wind in our hair going fast down the highway and we were in an Italian sports car. It felt amazing. Amy was holding my hand while Naomi put her hand on Frankie's (one hand was on the wheel and the other was on that arm rest thingy). "Who wants to listen to some music while we travel?" Frankie asked. All of us agreed and he popped in a CD.

"What songs are on there." I asked

"Take a look." Frankie gave Amy and me the list and there was a wide variety of songs by various composers. Three Eminem songs, (Not Afraid, I Need a Doctor, and The Real Slim Shady.) Seven Michel Jackson songs, (Dirty Diana, Billie Jean, Bad, They Really Don't Care About Us, Beat It, Thriller, and Smooth Criminal), Various Beatles songs, (Some were Penny Lane, Back in the USSR, Help, Hey Jude, etc.) Three Eagles songs, (Take it to the Limit, Take it Easy, Hotel California) Two Tio Cruz songs (Dynamite, Break your heart), a Russell Flatts song (Life is a highway), Three Bon Jovi songs, (You give love a Bad Name, Livin' on a Prayer, and It's My Life), a Kid Rock song, (All summer long), and Three Green Day songs, (Boulevard of Broken Dreams, Holiday, Wake Me Up when September ends). When he popped in the CD, the first song to play was Billie Jean. All of us knew the song really well and we sang along to it. We were all laughing, and having a good time. We went through the Kid Rock song, all of the Beatles songs (which was a total of 20) two of the Green Day songs, one of the Tio Cruz songs, all of the Bon Jovi songs, all of the Michel Jackson songs, one of the Eminem songs, and all of the Eagles songs, we reached Atlantic City. We found a parking lot to park the car. While we were getting out, some people stopped and stared at us. At first, I thought they were looking at Amy, but they were looking at the car.

"Woah, nice car." A kid said.

"Is that a Ferrari?" Some one else asked. Then Frankie set off the alarm. This caused everyone, including us, to press our hands against our ears.

"Be careful." Frankie told the crowd "If someone tries to touch the car, I'll press the button again." Everyone just sighed and went back to what they were doing.

**Amy's Point of View**

We started to walk around Atlantic City. There were various restaurants, food carts, Casinos, bakeries, theaters, and lots more. We even walked in front of the Taj Mahaul casino. We asked some guy to take a photo of us in front of the casino. He happily agreed to. Naomi gave the guy her camera and we got in a bunch, the man took the photo and gave the camera back. We all took a look at it and thought it was great. We thanked the man and we continued walking. Nomi took pics with her camera, Chris took pics with his phone, and we were enjoying the city. Then my stomach growled a little and everyone knew it was mine. Who knew time went buy so fast.

"So someone's hungry." Chris said. "I know the perfect thing. What are two words that some what rhyme with cheese cake?"

"Cheese stakes." Both Frankie and Naomi said. Chris nodded.

"Dose anyone fined it hard to believe I never had a cheese stake before." I announced.

"What?" Chris said. "Sweet heart, you have no idea what you are missing, it is like heaven in a bun. There is a cheese stake cart over on the other side of the street. I'll buy." Chris said. We walked over to the other side of the street, up to a metal cart with a red and while umbrella on top. Chris bought all of us one cheese stake each. I took a bite of my first cheese stake and my mouth started to water. I took another bite enjoying every second of it.

"So what do you think Amy?" Frankie asked.

"It is just like what Chris said. Haven wrapped in a bun." I said. Chris then realized we might get thirsty so he bought each of us a coke bottle. We found a bench to sit on. Chris sat down, and I took a seat on his lap and he put his hand on my back, then Frankie sat down while Naomi took a seat on his lap and Frankie did the same as Chris. We all finished our cheese stakes and threw away any of our trash in the trash can. We still had our coke bottles in our hands, because we did not finish them yet.

"Hiya Chris and Amy. How are two you doing?" Said a familiar female voice. The four of us turned around to see Rouge the Bat was behind us with her partner Topaz. "Why are you on Chris' lap Ames and who are those two next to you."

"Well, Chris and I our now dating and the guy next to us is Chris' cousin Frankie and on his lap, is his girlfriend Naomi." I explained, the other couple introduced them selves to the bat and to the woman.

"I'm assuming you guys are double dating." Topaz said. All four of us nodded. "Well hope you guys have fun."

"Why are you here anyway?" Chris asked.

"Well we heard that Eggman was here so we took a look around and told the authorities to look carefully.

"Ok, how come where ever I go, Eggman follows." Chris complained. "First my school, then to Emerald Coast, then to Japan, then Space Colony ARK. What's next? If I move to the planet Neptune, will he move there? He must be some sort of stalker."

"Well we have to go, by guys." Said the both of the woman.

"You must have had some counters with Eggman a few times." Naomi said.

"It because we are close friends with Sonic. A friend of Sonic is an enemy of his." I explained. Naomi nodded her head. We all got up from the bench and continued to look at the amazing city. For some reason, I got a little drowsy and so did Naomi. We found a park and fond some benches for us to sit on. Chris and Frankie sat down first. I placed my head on Chris' lap and let my legs dangle off the side as Naomi did the same. I started to shut my eyes and fell asleep.

**Chris' Point of View**

Amy fell asleep and my hands ran through her pink quills and Frankie did the same, except Naomi had hair. I smiled and thought how cute she looked when she was asleep. "Hey Chris." Frankie said. I turned my head to Frankie who had my attention, "How about after we finish here we go to Hoboken. Naomi has been dying to go to Carlo's Bakery and was thinking about taking us there when we have dinner here and we can have dessert there."

"Sounds good to me. Amy told me this morning that she was dying to go to Carlo's Bakery someday. Even though it is an hour and a half away, it might be worth it." I said. My cousin smiled and went back to his girlfriend who was still asleep, and mine still was. I don't want to ruin the surprise for them. After a half hour of them sleeping, they woke up. Amy kissed me on the lips when she woke up and Naomi kissed Frankie on the cheek. We got up and checked the time. It was about three thirty and we continued to sight see.

**Amy's Point of View**

After a half hour, we got an early dinner. We found a Ruby Tuesdays and got our meals. Chris and Frankie had steak while Naomi and I had burgers. After being in the restaurant for an hour, we left, the boys paid for the meals and we found the car within ten minutes.

"So who wants to go to another city." Frankie said.

"Which one?" Both Naomi and I said.

"We don't want to ruin the surprise." Both Chris and Frankie said. Chris and I were in the back again and, Naomi was in shotgun, and Frankie was driving. He pushed the gas and we were headed of to another city. It took a little more than an hour and a half to get there. We were in Hoboken for some reason. _Why are we in Hoboken? _My mind asked.

**Me: I'm telling you these chapters are just getting longer and longer.**

**Amy: Why are we in Hoboken.**

**Me: You'll see soon enough Miss Rose. **


	7. Chapter 7: In and Out of the Bakery

**Hey guys. Welcome to chapter seven. I have a quick announcement. If you have been reading my other fanfiction and noticed I have not posted anything in a while, well since I am busy with this one, I don't have time to post there. So I am going to post weekly there and daily here. Any way on with the story.**

**I do not own the Sonic characters. They are rightfully copyrighted by Sega and 4Kids and I have no owner ship of the name Carlo's Bakery.**

**Chris' Point of View**

We just entered Hoboken, New Jersey. The sights were amazing to see. Tall buildings over us, food stands, and anything else you can find in a city. We passed by Carlos bakery and made sure the girls did not see anything. We parked a few blocks away from the bakery. Frankie covered Naomi's eyes and I covered Amy's eyes. We reached the front of the bakery and they opened their eyes. They jumped up and down and cheered when we were at the front of the famous Carlo's Bakery. "I can tell they can't wait to get inside." I said. "But we have to wait because there is a line." I pointed out. The wait was about two hours, but the girls were alright with it. We hoped in line waiting. I decided to call grandpa and tell him we would not be home until it is late. I dialed the number of my house, waited for someone to answer.

"Hello. Chuck Thorndike speaking." Grandpa said on the other line.

"Hey Grandpa it's Chris. Listen, we won't be home for a few more hours, like around eleven."

"Why? Is everything alright over there?"

'Yeah. We left Atlantic City and went to Hoboken to get some food at Carlo's Bakery."

"Really? Well alright. Get me some canollis while you are there."

"OK. By Gramps." I hung up and told everyone else that they know and we should pick up some canollis for grandpa. Everyone was alright with it. An hour has now passed ever since we jumped in line. We were able to play a few word games to make the time go by. Ten minutes into the game and we heard a voice.

"Amy Rose?" Amy turned around to see a yellow mongoose with purple hair, wearing a black tank top, tan kaki shorts and army green boots.

"MINA." Amy said hugging the mongoose.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"Yes. Everyone this is Mina Mongoose. Mina this is my boyfriend Chris, his cousin Frankie, and Frankie's girlfriend Naomi." Amy said.

"Hi everyone." Mina said. "Wait, that red head kid is your boyfriend?" Amy nodded. "I thought you wanted Sonic."

"Well Chris is different. He has something that Sonic dose not have." Amy said.

"And what's that?"

"The ability to listen and actually get to know her." I said.

"Well the kid is a looker." Mina said giving me a wink. I blushed a little.

"Don't get any ideas Mina." Amy said. "So why are you here?"

"Well I just wanted to go out for a walk and I am living here." The yellow mongoose answered. "I live just down the street. So it looks like you all are getting some baked goods here." All of us nodded. "Well I would recommend the green fondant cake with the multi colored followers, and some canollis. Well I have to go; it was nice seeing you again Ames." Mina said walking away. Another hour has passed since we meet up with the mongoose and we were at the front of the line excited.

**Amy's Point of View**

All of us were at the front of the line, when some people left, we went in. I can't believe it; we are inside the famous Carlo's Bakery. The aroma of cakes, canollis, chocolate covered strawberries, and much, much more. We were greeted by Buddy's sister, Mary (I like to call her the cake diva). "Welcome to Carlo's how may I help… hey I know you two." She said pointing to me and Chris. "You both are friends with Sonic the Hedgehog, right?" We both nodded. "And I know your mother, Lindsey Thorndike. I am a huge fan of hers." The woman said. "GRACE. Lindsey Thorndike's kid is here."

"Coming Marry." The other woman said. Then walked in Buddy's other sister Grace. "Oh my god it is. And who it the pink one?" She asked. I was about to answer but cut me off. "DON"T tell me. You're a friend of Sonic, and so is this kid and you two are dating." Both Chris and I nodded. "Wow I am getting good at this."

"Can I have some service here?" A man said on the other side of the bakery.

"Coming." Grace said.

"So what can I get you?" Marry asked.

"We would like the green fondant cake with the multi colored hearts, a dozen canollis, and a red velvet heart cake." Frankie said ordering for us. Marry took out three boxes placing our food in the various boxes.

"OK that should be thirty-four dollars please." Frankie gave the woman two twenties.

"Keep the change." Frankie said. Marry wave by to us and we did the same. We got back to the car in a couple minutes and we got back into our original seats. Before Frankie stared the car, each of us got a conolli and we sank our teeth into them. Our mouths stared to water. The flavor was calling to us saying _keep eating us. _We all thought the canollis were great and we stared the gas heading home. We got back to the house within two hours and it was around eleven. Chris and I got out. Chris was holding the canolli box and the green fondant cake box. Frankie and Naomi kept the red velvet cake.

"By guys, see you later." Naomi said. Both of us waved and Frankie and Naomi drove off. We walked inside and saw Chuck, Tails, and Sonic were still up.

"Hey guys" All three of them said.

"We brought back cake and canollis" Chris said bringing it to the living room and placing them on the coffee table. I went to the kitchen to get some knives, forks and plates. I came back and everything was untouched. I started cutting the cake and it was chocolate (favorite.) I gave a piece to Chris, then Tails, then Sonic, then Chuck, than served my self a piece. We dug into the cake and we absolutely loved it. We made sure we saved some cake for Tinaka, Ella, and Cream. After that, Chuck, Tails, and Sonic took one canolli each and they smiled after the first bite. There was enough for Ella, Tinaka and Cream to have one. Chris and I had the other two.

"Well I am going to hit the hey. Night guys." Sonic said rushing towards the roof.

"Me two." Tails said walking away.

"Make that three of us." Chuck said

"Hey Chris. I had a lot of fun today." I said

"Glad you did." Chris said pulling us into a hug.

"Do you mind if we just sleep here tonight. I don't feel like walking up to my room." I asked with a yawn.

"No problem." Chris said. He laid down on the couch and I laid down on top of him. He turned off the light. Before we fell asleep we both gave each other a quick peck on the lips, and I rubbed my head into his chest. He put his hands around my back and we instantly fell asleep.

**Me: Man I just love writing this.**

**Sonic: Yeah but how are you going to end this.**

**Me: I am planning to post over ten, scratch that nearly twenty chapters. I have plenty of time to work it out.**

**Sonic: OK**

**Both of us: Review or ELSE.**


	8. Chapter 8: Wake Up Call

**Hey, what's up you guys. Here is chapter eight of my fanfiction. Before I begin, I would like to thank Shylittlebunny09 for being the person to give me the most positive feedback. Thank you so much, it means a lot to me. I would also thank my readers for giving this story over 900 hits. Anyway, I didn't really plan this chapter so I am kind of winging it. So anyway, here is chapter eight.**

**I do not own the Sonic characters. They are rightfully copyrighted by Sega and 4Kids.**

**Chris Point of View**

The sun was beaming out as I woke up. I was still in the living room with Amy still on top of me with my hands wrapped around her. I kissed the top of her head and she just smiled while she was still asleep. I didn't want to wake her up so I didn't move. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. I was still a little drowsy so I went back to sleep. About ten minutes into my sleep, a flash went off which caused me to wake up. I saw Grandpa holding a camera and Sonic was right next to him. "You guys look so cute together." Grandpa said.

"I just hope the picture isn't going on the internet." I said. Amazingly, Amy was still asleep. She must be one heavy sleeper. "I don't want to wake up Amy, so can you guys leave quietly?" Before they even exited the room, Amy woke up.

"Hey Chris." Amy said rubbing her eyes.

"Hello there beautiful." I said she couldn't help but smile and give me a kiss on the cheek.

"You guys do make a good couple." Sonic said. "I just want to know if you get married, what would the kids look like."

"Hopefully as beautiful as my little rose." I said.

Aww. Somebody loves me." Amy said. We gave each other a quick kiss on the lips. "Hey, what time is it?" I pulled out my cell phone to check the time.

"9:03 A.M." I said.

"ACK. YOUR LATE FOR SCHOOL."

"Amy the last day of school was Friday and yesterday was Sunday, so today is officially my first day of summer vacation." I said correcting her.

"Ohh. That means more you and me time." Amy said.

"Are you two going to be like this all the time?" Sonic asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Yup." Amy and I said. Sonic then just shrugged than went out the door for his morning run.

"Well lets get some breakfast Ames." I said. "But we should wrap up the cake and put it in the fridge." Amy agreed. I brought the cake to the kitchen, Amy got out some plastic wrap and I completely covered the cake and put it in the fridge. I took a look around to see what there was to eat. Amy and I search until I found a jar of Nutela and Amy found some whole wheat bread. Amy put in two slices of the bread into the toaster. We waited about two minutes until the toast pooped. I took out a plate, put the two pieces of whole wheat toast on the plate and started to smother the toast with the Nutela. We both ate the toast and when we finished, I poured each of us a glass of orange juice. We jugged it down and put the glasses into the dish washer.

"Hey Chris." Amy said. I looked at her with my undivided attention. "Don't you have to practice your boxing?"

"Thank you for reminding me Amy." I said thanking her. I ran upstairs to my room, and changed into the workout clothing I had on when Knuckles was here a couple days ago (red sleeveless shirt, black basketball shorts, and grey Nike shoes." I went into the workout room, going over the lessons Knux taught me. While I was ten minutes into my practice, Amy walked in.

"Mind if I watch." Amy asked.

"Go ahead." I said. I continued to punch the punching bag with Amy watching me. She just looked at me and smiled.

"For curiosity sake, Chris, would you take a bullet for me?" I stopped punching the bag and turned around to my girlfriend. I walked over to her, knelt down so I can be at eye level and answered.

"Of course I would Amy. You mean everything to me. I wouldn't let anything hurt you. If you want me to, I could kill the person that is trying to hurt or harass you." Amy's eyes lit up with happiness and started to hug me. I hugged her back and I whispered into her ear, "As long as you're here with me, my world is perfect." She hugged me some more and we kissed each other on the lips for a couple minutes.

"Thank you Chris." Amy said.

"Your welcome." I said

**Me: Aside from chapter four, this is one of my favorites**

**Amy: Wow. You do know how to write a good fanfic.**

**Sonic: At least you are dating Chris and not me so that way I don't have to marry you. (Gets whacked with Amy's Piko Piko hammer) OUCH.**

**Amy: Do you really want me to get P.**

**Sonic: Sorry.**

**Me: One reason why I wrote this, was to get you two to stop the freaking fighting. Anyway. Read and review. Oh, I am planning to have Shadow in one of my chapters. Lets see how he might handle the new Sonic couple ChriAmy.**


	9. Chapter 9: Bad and Good Torture

**Hey guys, welcome to chapter nine. Before I begin, I would like to thank all of the readers for giving me over 1000 hits. Thank you very much from the bottom of my heart. Please review after you read and make sure to favorite.**

**I do not own the Sonic characters, they are rightfully copyrighted by 4Kids and Sega.**

**Amy's Point of View**

Chris and I were in the living room watching_ Monty Pythons Flying Circus _on DVD_._ We were laughing at the skits and enjoying each one of them. I was sitting on Chris' lap while he wrapped his arms around my waist. We leaned closer to each other and kissed. Then out of the blue, Chris asked, "Hey. Since you meet my parents, when will I meet yours?" My eyes widened. That question felt like a thousand knives stabbing me in every direction. I started to cry. "You alright sweet heart."

"Sorry, but you probably won't be meeting them any time soon." I said.

"Why not?"

"Because they are dead. I was knew this day would come, I just wish it wasn't today." Chris' eyes widened I started to explain the story.

_FLASH BACK_

I was about ten years old when this happened. My parents left the house because they wanted to go out for their twelfth anniversary. They left the house, and drove off. I was alone, but I knew what to do incase anything wrong happens. About an hour and a half later, the door bell rang. I looked through the window to see it was two green echidnas dressed in police uniforms. "Are you Amy Rose, daughter of Peter and Josephine Rose?"

"Yes officer. Is there a problem?" I asked.

"I am sorry to say this," the other officer stared. "But I am afraid you parents died in a car crash ten minutes ago. A drunk driver hit there car causing them and the drunk to die." Water stared to fill my eyes. I slammed the door, and ran straight to my room. I cried and cried. I called Sonic to stay with me for a couple of weeks until I can get over with it. He agreed and stayed with me for a while until everything was alright. Me, and Vanilla planed the funeral. The funeral took place nearly five days after the crash. Vanilla asked me if she could adopt me, but I couldn't. She did offer for me to come over anytime to talk or to stay there.

_END FLASHBACK_

I started to cry even more. The pain and darkness I felt that day would stay with me for the rest of my life. Chris pulled me into a hug as I sopped into his chest. "I am so sorry about how you feel Amy." He started. "I can not imagine what you are going through." He kissed the top of my head making me feel a little bit better. Chris was such a good boyfriend to have. He was caring, sensitive, loving, open minded, and was always there to comfort those that are depressed, hurt, or lonely.

**Chris' Point of view.**

I can't believe Amy's parents are dead. I was hugging her as she sobbed into my chest. I made sure she was alright and then Sonic came in. "Hey guys." Sonic stopped and looked at Amy. "What happened to Amy?"

"She told me that her parents are dead and I am just trying to comfort her." I told him. Sonic put his hand on Amy's back until she stopped crying.

"Thank you two." Amy said.

"Anything for you my sweet rose." I said. She then smiled and I gave her another kiss on the top of her head. She stopped crying and we just continued to watch _Monty Python_ until she laughed her heart out.

**Amy's Point of View.**

Two hours has gone by ever since I told Chris the story. He was no where to be found. I checked his room and found him sitting Indian style on his bed, with his eyes closed, hands on knees and was breathing deeply. I walked up to him and he didn't notice me. I waved my hand in front of his face. No response. I pushed him a little and he fell onto the floor. I started to crack up. "Oh, your dead meat Amy." Chris said with a hint of evil in his voice with a smile on his face. He quickly caught me and pined me down, gently on his bed, and started to tickle me.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHP IT CHRIHIHIHIHIS! HEHEHEHEHE." He couldn't stop. He was tickling my sides and stomach, my most ticklish areas. After two minutes of tickle torture he gave me a breather. "You are a lot eviler that I thought Chris." I said.

"What? You look so cute when you are getting tickled." He said. "The next time you interrupt my meditation, I would have to make you look adorable." He said and slightly tickled my stomach which caused me to giggle.

**Something I would like to say. When I am going to write other chapters in the future, I might be making some alternate endings to some Sonic X episodes. While I was thinking of what to write for this chapter, I remembered reading two other fanfictions. One of them involved Amy's mother dying and the other involved Sonic tickling Amy, which they both inspired me. Anyway, review and favorite. **


	10. Chapter 10: Out of the Shadows and Races

**Hey guys. Sorry that I didn't post anything yesterday, I was working on Crash of a Hero. Before I begin, I would like to wish Eminem a Happy 39th Birthday tomorrow (October 17, 2011.) I know he is not reading this but if he is, I wish you the best of luck. So any way, here's chapter ten.**

**I do not own the Sonic characters, they are rightfully copyrighted by 4Kids and Sega. I also have no copyright to the name of Mario Kart Wii or its characters, karts, items, or courses.**

**Shadows Point of View**

I was in my apartment, checking mine and all of my friends Facebooks. I was looking through Chris' profile and found out his status change from single to in a relationship. I took a look to see who he was with and it was Amy. "So Amy is over faker boy and is with Chris." I said. I quickly picked up the phone and dialed Chris' cell number. After two rings, he picked up.

"Hello"

"Hey Chris. It's Shadow."

"Hey Shads, what's up."

"Not much. Listen, I took a look at your Facebook and it said you are dating Amy, is that true?" I waited a minute for his answer.

"Yup. Anything that I post on my Facebook is true."

"So you meeting Leonardo DiCaprio in a theater were true?"

"Yes. Is there anything you would like to know?"

"No, no. Listen I got to go by." I said as I hung up the phone. _Why would Amy date Chris? I mean he is a good kid and all but why did she give up on Sonic. She has been chasing him down for four years and she has a change in heart. Well maybe it was fate. At least Chris wouldn't try to hurt Ames._

**Chris' Point of View**

Shadow just hung up so I closed my cell phone. Then Amy came by and asked me, "Who was it?"

"Shadow saw my Facebook saying that I was dating you. He called me to ask if it was true." I told her.

"Well you're an honest guy Chris. Everything you tell me or anybody is the truth."

"Except when it comes to my moms cooking." Both of us laughed and just walked outside to get some fresh air.

**Two Hours later**

Sonic and I were in the living room playing Mario Kart Wii. I was Mario in the Classic Dragstar and Sonic was Yoshi in the Standard Kart and we were racing in Mushroom Gorge. So far I was kicking Sonic's butt. I was in first while he was in seventh. "Man Sonic, when it comes to running, you're the best hands down, but when it comes to driving… You kind of suck at it." I said.

"Well it is because somebody keeps zapping me with that lightning bolt thingy." Sonic said.

"Haha, guilty for that one." Sonic then got the Bullet Bill and found his way to second place.

"Booyah." Sonic said.

"Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap." I said. He was getting some more speed by drifting behind me, but I past the finish line before him

"Dang it." Sonic said snapping his fingers. "Best three out of five."

"You're on blue boy." I said. We went with the rule, looser chooser so Sonic picked. He picked out Rainbow road. "Oh you little devil." Sonic just smirked. As soon as we started, Tails and Amy walked in.

"Hey guys." They both said.

"What are you guys up to?" Amy asked.

"Playing Mario Kart Wii." Sonic said.

"Ten bucks says that Sonic will win." Tails said.

"Ten says my Chris will." Amy said. They both shook on it and stood behind the couch. The race was neck and neck and I don't want my precious rose to loose ten dollars. The final lap came in and it was still neck and neck. It was to close to call it but I came it first.

"YESS." I said jumping off the couch. Tails then handed Amy ten dollars and went over to Sonic.

"You owe me ten bucks." Tails joked. We all laughed at his little comedy scene there. Then soon, it became a team Mario Kart Match. Me and Amy were one team and Sonic and Tails were the other. Amy picked Peach in the Standard Kart and Tails picked Luigi in the Standard Bike. We all raced, joked with each other and had a good time.

**Tails: Why did you make me lose ten dollars?**

**Me: I needed something to spice up the story; I am running low on ideas.**

**Tails: Got some writers block?**

**Me: Yeah, but a new idea might come to me eventually. Wait. I think I got it, but I am not saying anything until tomorrow. And I'll tell yah, it is going to be suspenseful.**

**Tails: Now that's what I'm talking about.**

**Both: Review and favorite, OR ELSE!**


	11. Chapter 11: Plans for Fall and Winter

**Hey guys. Welcome to chapter eleven. You know how I told Tails I had an idea for this chapter, well I changed it into something completely different (using Monty Python reference). **

**Tails: What was your original idea?**

**Me: Well I was going to have Amy fall out of your plane but have Chris catch her.**

**Tails: Why did she fall out?**

**Me: Because of a chaos emerald.**

**Tails: Oh.**

**Me: This conversation is between you and me. (Going back to the audience) Review after you read.**

**I do not own the Sonic characters. They are rightfully copyrighted by Sega and 4Kids. I also do not have any ownership to the bands, performers, or songs in this chapter.**

**Chris' Point of View**

***IN THE MONTH OF OCTOBER***

I have been back in school for a month. Over summer vacation, we all went to L.A. Amy and I have been dating for five months and never had an argument, and there is always a spark. It just keeps getting bigger after every week I spend with this beautiful hedgehog. I even told some of my other friends and they were completely alright with it. It was October and we are planning are Thanksgiving party. Mom, Dad, Grand Pa, and I have no idea who to invite. We all agreed that Sonic and the others are having Thanksgiving with us (Since they live with us), but we still had no idea who else to invite. So we talked with everyone else and we agreed that we will have Uncle Sam, Shadow, Topaz, Rouge, Frankie, Naomi, Knuckles, and the Chaotix over.

"What is the total amount of people?" My mom asked.

"Lets see," I said, "There are four of us, plus Sonic and the others which is a total of ten, plus Ella and Tinaka which is now twelve, plus ten more which is a total of twenty-two." Everyone just looked at me like I had three heads. "What? I'm good with math." Everyone just laughed.

"Wow. Looks like we have some major cooking to do girls." Ella said. Then she pulled out a notebook and started to write down a shopping list. "We are going to need three turkeys, three loafs of bread, two containers of oregano, eight boxes of pasta, ten cans of tomato sauce, three pumpkins, two containers of pepper flakes, three cucumbers, two romaine lettuce heads, four carrots, three packages of flower, a can of yeast, a large container of croutons, two containers of olive oil, two containers of vinegar, four cartons of eggs, and various drinks. Wow, it is like Black Friday for cooking."

"But Thanksgiving isn't until next month Ella." Vanilla said. "We have more than enough time to make preparations."

"I know. I just like to plan ahead. So that way, there isn't any last minute cooking or shopping." Then we all parted from the meeting. I just went into the living room and just turned on the TV. The news was on and it was talking about some of the performers for the Christmas Eve, Fighting Cancer benefit concert in Times Square. Then Amy came in curious.

"Hey Amy." I said.

"Hiya Chrisyku." She said. I blushed a little with the nickname she used to addresses Sonic. "Whats that?"

"They are talking about some of the performers for the cancer benefit concert during Christmas Eve in Times Square in New York City."

"Who's going to be there?"

"Looks like Big Time Rush, Drake Bell, Both BonJovi and Springsteen are performing, and The Jonas Brothers so far. But these are the only ones that have been conformed."

"Interesting."

"My mom knows the guy who runs the whole thing. If you want, I can have her friend book you."

"I can't."

"What are you talking about Amy, you have an amazing singing voice." I said giving her confidence.

"Well you're a good singer too Chris."

**FREEZE**

I know what your wondering, Chris, you can sing? Well the answer to that is yes. Sometimes when Amy and I hear a good song that is perfect for a duet, we would sing it. She thinks I have I good voice and I think she has a perfect voice. I can only do duets though. When it comes to solos, well my voice cracks. It's weird if you ask me. Everyone else thinks we sound great as a duet.

**UNFREEZE**

"Ahh, your just saying that because I'm your boyfriend." I said.

"No, this is coming from the truth." Amy said. "I think we should ask your mom to ask her friend if we should book us." I got up walked up to Amy, and pulled her into a hug.

"You're right Amy. Well it all depends if we get lucky enough to get the gig."

"So what songs do you want to do?" I looked down into her emerald green eyes (GOD, how I loved her eyes) ready to answer.

"How about we do two songs. A duet version of Weekend in New England and a duet of All I want for Christmas."

"I was thinking of those two songs as well." I just smiled and hugged her a little closer. We walked out of the living room and found my mom outside in the gazebo reading a book.

"Hey mom." I said. "Listen we need a favor and it's a biggie."

"What is it honey?" She said.

"Your friend Scott, is he still finding acts for this years Christmas Eve concert in Times Square?"

"Yes. Wait, let me guess." She putt on her thinking face and then said, "You two want to perform a duet on stage in Times Square, during the Christmas Eve Fighting Cancer concert." Both Amy and I nodded our heads. "Well I'll give him a ring and see what he thinks." My mom then pulled out a pink cell phone, dialed the number and waited for a response. "…Hi Scott, its Lindsey…I'm fine. Listen, are you still looking for performers for the Christmas Eve concert?...That's good because my son and his girlfriend want to perform a duet and I heard them sing and they sound phenomenal…That can be arranged…Ok, you take care now, OK by by." My mom hung up and looked at us. "He said yes, but he has some other people he would like to put in the show. He also mentioned that there was a ninety-nine percent chance of you guys getting in. And he has to here you guys sing and what song or songs you are going to be singing, so he will drop by in a few days." Amy and I were excited. She gave me a death hug and we just smiled.

"We have to go rehearse." Amy and I said. So we went inside and started to rehearse. Christmas is two months away and I already have that Christmas spirit.

**Now I probably wont be posting for another week or so, because I have been under a lot of stress with this and homework that I have no time. Plus I have been struggling in Algebra. So until then, review like crazy. **


	12. Chapter 12: Auditon Time

**I'M BACK! Who misses me because I did. Sorry that I haven't posted anything in a while, I was working on a new fanficton. Check it out, it is about Chris' Cousin. Plus I got caught up in my new favorite TV show, NCIS. Now lets get on with A New Chance For Romance.**

**I do not own the Sonic characters, they are rightfully copyrighted by Sega and 4Kids.**

**Scott's Point of View**

I was driving on my way to Station Square to see Lindsey Thorndyke's son and his girlfriend sing for me. I am looking for performers for my Christmas Eve Fighting Cancer concert in Times Square. I have a few other performers in the show but I need more. I was going to have Kelly Clarkson do her own covers of some of Frank Sinatra's Christmas songs, but she told me she wanted to be with her family and I completely respect it. I was also going to have Lucas Cruikshank do his Christmas songs but he didn't want to. I was able to find two people from Oklahoma to perform. Two hours worth of driving, I reached the mansion. I got out of my car, grabbed my video camera with two wireless micaphones, walked up to the door and knocked on it. The person who opened the door was an Asian man, wearing glasses and a butler suit. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, is Lindsey Thorndyke here? She called me yesterday and told me to come over here to hear an audition." I explained.

"That's for me Tanaka." A woman's voice said. I look over the mans shoulder to see my friend Lindsey.

"Hey Lindsey." I said as she walked up to me to give me a hug.

"How have you been?"

"I'm great. So where are the two?"

"Over there in the living room." She said pointing out which way I should go. "I'll leave you guys alone so there would be no interruptions." I walked into the room to see a twelve year old boy, and a twelve year old pink hedgehog by the looks of it.

"Hello." I said greeting the couple by shaking their hands.

"I'm Chris and this is my girlfriend Amy Rose." The boy said.

"Now then let's get started." I said. I set up the camera and gave the two the microphones. "The camera dose not have a microphone in it so I had to wirelessly connect those ones to this." I explained. I stood behind the camera ready to record. "So what song will you guys be singing?"

"A duet of weekend in New England." Amy said. I nodded my head. I pointed my finger to them and pressed the record button. Chris then started the stereo. A piano solo filled the air and they started singing. They had really good voices. They must have rehearsed their hearts out for this. This was one of the best auditions I have ever seen in my entire life. When they were finished, I was blown away. These two definitely had talent. I clapped my hands and cut the recording.

"What did you think?" Chris asked. I huge grin came across my face.

"That was truly amazing." I said. "But there are going to be some other auditions coming up. So it might take a while to let you know if you got in or not."

"How long?" The pink hedgehog asked.

"About a month." I answered. "But with those voices of yours, you should be a shoe in." The two hugged each other and I smiled as it reminded me of how I was like around my girlfriend. "See you guys around." I said heading off for the door with my camera and mics as they waved. I left the house, got into my car and made my way back to Times Square thinking, _Those two defiantly got the gig._

**Sorry that the chapter wasn't long enough, I ran out of material. I'll be able to think of something soon. I have a five day weekend starting next Wednesday so I might be updating all of my stories hourly for five days. So see you until the next chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13: Thanksgiving Part 1

**Sorry that I haven't posted anything lately. Really busy. School. Other Fanfics. Yieks. Move on with chapter 13.**

**I do not own any of the Sonic Characters. They are rightfully copyrighted by Sega and 4Kids.**

**Amy's Point of View**

***Thanksgiving Day***

It is finally Thanksgiving Day. Cream, Ella, Vanilla, and I were doing some last minute preparations to have everything ready. We made turkeys, pasta, pumpkin pie and a large salad bowl (I just want to dive into all of the food right now). Vanilla said that she and Ella have everything else under control. Lucky for us, Chris was able to convince his mom not to cook, because who know what would explode. We have been up all morning and sped through the afternoon to get everything ready for our guests. Chris, Chuck, Mr. Thorndyke and Tanaka set up the table for twenty two guests. They had to get a really long a table for that and setting it up took nearly two hours. Sonic and Tails swept, vacuumed the floors, and cleaned the bathrooms (Laughs inside of head), and that took a while. Cream, Cheese, Mrs. Thorndyke, and I organized and dusted everything else to make sure nothing looked dusty or crooked. When it was three in the afternoon, we had time to relax and let some of the food cook by its self. Chris, Sonic, Tails and I plopped on the couch while the others were in God knows where. I leaned my head on Chris' shoulder and he smiled.

"You feel tired Ames?" He said. I nodded while yawning. "You could take a nap if you want to sweetie." Then he kissed the top of my head and I just grinned, and feel into a nap.

**Chris' Point of View**

_She's so cute when she's asleep. _My mind thought as I was stroking her quills with my fingertips.

"You two are really happy together." Cream said. I couldn't help but chuckle a little. "If your relationship lasts long enough, you two might get married." I blushed a bit but I prayed it would last. I mean, this is my first relationship and what if she is the one. Well, only fate can tell.

"Now let's see what football games are on." Sonic said as he picked up the remote. He scrolled through the channels and saw only two games were on. On one channel was the Philadelphia Eagles against the Chicago Bears (Eagles were home), and on the other station was the Arizona Cardinals against the New England Patriots (New England home). We decided we would have those two games on. Then grandpa walked in and saw the games. Both of them started only a few minutes ago so not to much has happened. After ten minutes into Amy's nap, she woke up.

"Did you get enough rest?" I asked. She nodded as she rubbed her eyes. In a few minutes, she was totally awake and the doorbell rang. Tanaka came out and the first person that arrived was Uncle Sam (big shocker (being sarcastic)) holding a tray of cookies. "Hey Uncle Sam." I said. Uncle Sam gave Tanaka the tray and walked over to the living room.

"Hey Chris." He said hugging me. The then let go and said, "Hi everyone." Everyone else said Hi or Hello. "So what games are on?"

"Eagles Vs Bears and Cardinals Vs the Patriots." Grand Pa said. After a while everyone else came in this order: Rouge and Topaz bringing chocolate cake, The Chaotix bringing two bottles of sparkling cider, Knuckles bringing Macaroni and Cheese (not the Chao), Frankie and Naomi bringing home grilled chicken, and Shadow bringing two bottles of Champagne. We let everyone socialize and get to know each other better. Espio, Charmy, and Dad was talking to Rouge and Topaz, Knuckles talking to Uncle Sam and Mom, and Vector and Shadow were talking to Naomi and Frankie (Which is odd, Shadow isn't really that social. I guess he wanted to make a good first impression). Everyone was either taking, which was a majority of the people, or watching the football games.

Everyone was having a good time and then Ella came out saying, "Dinner is ready. Come and get it or you don't get any."

"Awesome." Charmy said. "I'm starving." We all entered the dinning room, sat down, thanked God for the food, and started to eat.

**Chapter thirteen guys. Now in the next chapter, it will have everyone eating, talking and Scott will tell Chris, over the phone, if him and Amy got the gig or not. And maybe a certain fat person might come over to say a quick hello. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you guys in a few days. Review after you read and no flaming. **


	14. Chapter 14: Thanksgiving Part 2

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone. I wanted to post this part of the story on Thanksgiving. It gets me into the mod. Well lets get on with the story.**

**I do not own the Sonic characters. They are rightfully copyrighted by Sega and 4Kids.**

**Chris' Point of View**

We all walked into the dinning room. As we walked in, there was a warm aroma in the air. On the table was a wide assortment of food. There was steaming three hot turkeys, a huge bowl of spaghetti drizzled with hot red tomato sauce, cresset rolls, in a basket, a salad bowl filled with various veggies and spices, a small container filled with giggly cranberry sauce and had a bunch of fruits in a basket. The table was bigger that it usually was because we had twenty to guests. We all sat down and started grace. Everyone decided my mother would do grace. Everyone held out their hands and my mom did the blessing. "Lord. Thank you for bringing us all together today. We thank you for the food and the good you gave to us. And thank you for giving us a beautiful Thanksgiving Day as we remember the first Thanksgiving that the Pilgrims and Indians had hundreds of years ago. If you didn't do what we did then, we wouldn't have this day. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone said. We started to chow down on the food. After we started to chow down, we started a conversation. It started with how good the food was, then got to politics, then sports, and now we are on literature and Naomi was talking about her favorite poet.

"But my favorite poem by Edgar Allen Poe is the Raven." She said. Topaz and my dad nodded in agreement.

"That's one of my favorites." Rouge said. "But I like the Bells better. What about short stories?"

"Tell Tale Heart is mine." My Vector said.

"Cask of Amontillado for me." Amy and I said. We continued to talk about authors and poets like Alice Ozma, Lemony Sniket, JK Rowling, and the list goes on and on. After a while, the phone rang. Mr. Tanaka got up to get it.

"Hello…Yes just a minute." He said. "Master Chris. It's for you."

"Excuse me everyone." I walked up to Tanaka and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" I said as I walked into another room.

"Chris. It's Scott."

"Hey Scott how are you?"

"Great. Remember the audition you and your girlfriend gave me last month."

"Yeah."

"You got it."

"No way!" I said. I kept my excitement inside of me so I won't accidentally fall or break a vase or something like that. "Don't play with me man."

"I'm not. The first rehearsal is next Saturday."

"Who else is going to be there?"

"The Jonas Brothers, BonJovi with Bruce Springsteen, two kids from Oklahoma, you two, and Big Time Rush are each doing one song. Barry Manilow is going to do his entire Christmas Album and Jordan Sparks is doing covers of Frank Sinatra's Christmas album. Do you guys mind if you are the final performance?"

"Not one bit. And thank you for giving me and Amy this golden opportunity." Hung up the phone, put it back into the receiver. I walked back into the dining room and sat down.

"Who was it?" Amy asked.

"That was Scott."

"Who's Scott?" Frankie asked.

"One of my mom's friends. Any way, remember the audition we gave him." Amy nodded. "We got it."

"Really!" Amy said full of excitement.

"Yup. The first rehearsal is next Saturday and I was hopping my mom would take us."

"I don't know Chris…" My mom said. Then I remembered something. She is a huge Barry Manilow fan.

"Barry Manilow is going to be there."

"I'm in! And everyone else can come. My treat."

"Horray!" everyone said.

"This is officially the best Thanksgiving ever." I said.

"Can't argue with that." My girlfriend said.

**Me: There we go for you guys. Tomorrow I will post a Black Friday chapter.**

**Lindsey: I can't believe I'm going to meet Barry Manilow.**

**Me: Settle down. You're a movie actress. You meet like two famous people a day. Anyway, a quick shout out to my cousin's girlfriend Alice Ozma. She wrote a book called The Reading Promise. It's a really good book, check it out, and I'll see you guys tomorrow. **

**Shadow: The author of this story has no ownership of the authors or titles in this chapter.**

**Amy: Review after you read and if you flame, you get waked into next week.**

**Chris: That's my girl.**


	15. Chapter 15: Black Friday

**Sorry that I haven't posted anything yesterday like I promised. I had a long day yesterday and I wanted to relax for a while. So lets get on with the story. This chapter takes place on Black Friday.**

**I do not own the Sonic characters. They are rightfully copyrighted by 4Kids and Sega. I also do not have ownership of the stores or products in the chapter.**

**Black Friday in Chris' Point of View**

I was in the mall doing some Christmas shopping, and the place was very packed. I have to get by forty people just to move teen feet in front of me. I had presents for about half of the people in the house hold, but the other half, I am still buying for them. I already got something fro my dad, mom, Ella, Tanaka, Sonic, and Cream. I just need to find something for grandpa, Cheese, Tails, Vanilla, and most importantly Amy. I am not going to tell you the gifts I already got. But I will tell you during Christmas. I was carrying a bag that held all of the items so far and I had an empty bag in there so I can get everyone else's gifts. I was searching on what to buy for Vanilla. When I came across a Macy's, I saw a dress that I know she would love. It was a dress that looked a little like her original, but it had dark purple skirt, white sleeves, and the torso was a cream color. I got a deal on that because of the savings.

Next up was grandpa and Tails. When I went into a Sears, I remembered that they said some of their power tools stopped working, and couldn't afford some new ones. I saw a power tool set that had some of the best power tools in the market. I thought that would be perfect. So I bought two kits, one for Tails and the other for grandpa.

Now I am shopping for Cheese. I saw a little orange bow tie that I thought Cheese would love so I got that.

Finally is Amy. I saved best for last of course. I found a jewelry store and thought I could find something there. I had about three hundred dollars left in my wallet so I should be able to have something good for my girlfriend. I walked in and saw a vast arrangement of earrings, necklaces, and rings. I started to browse through all of the items the store had to offer. After five minutes of searching, I found the perfect gift. I saw a necklace with a gold chain, and at the bottom, there was a square emerald with gold encrusted on the sides and some diamonds surrounded the emeralds. It was beautiful, but not like Amy. A worker came by and asked me, "How can I help you young man?" He said in a pleasant voice.

"How much for this necklace?" I asked pointing to the necklace.

"That will be $200, plus tax, which is a total of $214." It was a lot cheaper than I thought.

"I'll take it."

"The necklace would be ready in two to three weeks. You can pick it up by then. You can pay for it now, or pay for it then." I thought about it for a second and then answered.

"I'll pay for it now." I gave there worker $220. "Keep the change."

"Thank you and have a nice day." The man said giving me the receipt. I walked out of the store with everything I had for everyone.

"Hey Chris." Some said behind me. I turned around to see Uncle Sam.

"Hey Uncle Sam. What's up?' I said.

"Not much. Just trying to take advantage of Black Friday. You?"

"Same. But I just finished." I pulled up the bags to prove it. Then Uncle Sam's eyes widened with amazement.

"Wow. You got busy didn't you?" I nodded. Then he checked his watch. "Oh I got to go. I'll see you next Saturday Chris." He said. Then he ran off and waved and I waved to. I took a quick look at the mall, left it, and headed home.

**Me: Sorry if it didn't seem that interesting or if that didn't satisfy you enough.**

**Sonic and Knuckles:** **That's what she said.**

**Me: How did you guys get in here?**

**Knuckles: I picked the lock.**

**Me: Oh. Well read after you review, don't flame and I'll see you guys around.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Truth

**Hello. Sorry that I haven't posted anything yesterday as I planed. I also planed to describe the rehearsal, but I decided to save the singing part until the Christmas Eve Chapter. Well here is the new chapter of a New Chance for Romance. **

**I do not own the Sonic characters. They are rightfully copyrighted by Sega and 4Kids. I also have no ownership of the performers or titles mentioned in this chapter. I also do not have ownership to the titles and channel names in this chapter.**

**Chris' Point of View a few weeks later**

A few weeks ago was the rehearsal, and it went better than I thought. But, as soon as my mom saw Barry Manilow, she just shoot out so many questions to him, that he couldn't keep up. I haven't seen my mom that excited since the time we all went to a Green Day concert, and she went up on the stage and…wait, that was a dream. Never mind. We all met the famous performers and everyone was shocked to see one another. Tails and Sonic talked to John BonJovi, Bruce Springsteen gave Knuckles, Frankie and Naomi of what back stage looked like, and it just goes on.

Right now Amy, Sonic, and I were setting up a light up manger scene in the front yard. It had baby Jesus, the three wise men, Marry, Joseph, and a few animals. We had the little stable set up and baby Jesus in his "crib". Right now we were getting a plastic horse in place. Then Sonic asked, "Chris, exactly who is the baby?"

"Well that's baby Jesus." I said. "He is the son of God, and as a catholic, we believe he died on the cross many years later, he saved us from sin."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Well the manger is almost done; we just need to set up the donkey."

"I'll get it." Sonic zoomed into the garage then out of it with a plastic light up donkey. Amy and I put the donkey to our right of the manger. All of the figures were connected to and outlet like thing in the manger, which leads to one chord. So you just have to plug in one thing for it to turn on and off. Everything was connected, Sonic plugged the manger into an outdoor outlet and everything started to glow.

"Looks great." Amy said. I smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. The yard wasn't decorated yet. But we'll be doing that later. The inside however was already decorated. We had ordainments hanging from the ceiling, wreaths on the doors and around the widows, and everything else that's festive. As the three of us walked in, my mom signaled us to come into the living room. "Yeah mom." I said.

"It's a Wonderful Life is on TCM." She said.

"Oh, I love this special." I sat down next to my mom. "Take a seat you two. You'll love this special." Amy sat next to me and Sonic sat down next to Amy.

"What's this about?" My girlfriend asked.

"It's a Christmas movie about a man wishing he was rich, and, well I don't want to spoil too much. But it's really good." The four of us watch the special and I think the two were enjoying it. Bow Chika…Ah never mind it isn't worth it.

The ending was my favorite. I espicaly loved it when the girl says, "Teacher told me, every time a bell rings, an angel earns its wings."

"That line always gets me." My mother said. "Did you two enjoy the movie?"

"Yup." Sonic said. I looked to Amy who was resting her head on my shoulder.

"That was really good." Amy said. I grinned and kissed the top of her head and that caused Amy to smile. Right there is one of my favorite things about Amy, her smile. It always makes people who are near her a happy feeling.

"We'll leave you two alone. Right Sonic?" My mom said.

"Sure." The two walked out. Right now, it was just me and Amy in the living room. We shared a kiss on the lips for a half a minute, but we had to do this little thing I like to call breath. We parted and we just let our noses touch.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are?" Amy said. That made me both grin and blush, but I had to answer her.

"Have I ever told you how cute _you _are?"

"You're so sweet. You're the best boyfriend a girl would ask for."

"And you're the best girlfriend a guy could ask for." Then we shared another kiss, which lasted a bit longer. Soon, a flash went off. I tuned around to see my mom and holding a camera and Sonic right next to her.

"You two look so happy together." My mom said.

"If this is going to be our Christmas card, I swear to God I'll-"

"No. I just wanted to cherish this moment."

"Chris, you are one sly dog." Sonic said. Then my mom took her phone out and checked the time.

"We should probably head off to bed." We all nodded. Amy and I walked up to my room because we have been sleeping in the same room for about a month, AND NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERTS! I got changed into my walk in closet and Amy got changed in my private bathroom. We both walked out of our "changing rooms" and hopped into my, err our bed. I kissed Amy on her forehead.

"Good night Amy." I said.

"Good night Chris." She said. "I know I'm a little young to say this, but, I love you." I was shocked. I still thought she might have small feelings for Sonic. Sure we were dating, but who knows how long it would last. But do I love her back. Well the answer is simply yes. I love her too. Wait, what am I doing, speak darn it.

"I love you too Amy." I said. So then we hugged each other and stayed that way for the entire night.

**Me: This is a master piece.**

**All female Sonic cast: AWW.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm a sweet person.**

**Amy: Nice way to end the chapter.**

**Daisygirl: Really good.**

**Me: Daisygirl101, what are you doing here?  
><strong>

**Daisygirl: Thought I stopped by. **

**Me: Oh. Any way Check out these three stories that need more hits, Crash of a Hero (LA Noire and Sonic crossover), Feel Better Amy Rose (Another ChriAmy fanfic), and True Friends. **

**Sonic: Review after you read, and no flaming or I'll have to go Dark Sonic on you.**

**Chris, Me, Daisygirl, and Amy:** **DON"T FLAME!**


	17. Chapter 17: Let it Snow

**Me: Chapter 17. Woot Woot.**

**Tails: Where's Amy?**

**Me: Oh, I had her and Shadow pick up some of my writing buddies.**

**Tails: Like who?**

**Amy: We're back.**

**Shadow: Did we bring the right people?**

**Me: Yup.**

**Demon: Hey guys.**

**Daisygirl: Hello everyone.**

**Chibi Panda: Sup Sup.**

**Tails: Who are these?**

**Me: Tails meet DemonFiccer, Daisygirl101, and Chibi Panda Princess (formally known as Gotchi-Chan).**

**Chibi Panda: Can Daisygirl and I do the disclaimer. **

**Me: Why not.**

**Demon: Can I do the ending of the chapter?**

**Me: Sure**

**Cream: Can I have ten dollars.**

**Me: Nice try Cream.**

**Chibi Panda and Daisygirl: 96 has no ownership of the Sonic characters, which is rightfully copyrighted by Sega and 4Kids.**

**Chris' Point of View**

I woke up; still in the same position I was in last night. I rested on my right shoulder with my arms wrapped around Amy's back and Amy resting on her left shoulder with her Arms wrapped around my back. I smiled at the sight of my girlfriend. I kissed the top of her head and she purred a little. I didn't want to wake her up so I didn't move. The only muscle that was moving was my heart, beating at a slightly slow rate.

Soon, Amy woke up with a smile on her face. "Hello love." I said. "Did you sleep well?"

"I sure did Chris. The reason why was because I was dreaming about you." She said. That just made my day.

"I was dreaming about you too Amy." We shared a quick peck on the lips. Amy then stared out the widow with her eyes widened. My back was towards the window so I couldn't see what was out there. I turned around to see it was snowing outside. It was the weekend so we would have off from school anyway. I sat Indian style on my bed, and I let her sit on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist and we just looked outside watching the gentile white flakes make impact onto the ground.

"Chris, Amy!" We heard Cream shout. "It's snowing!"

"We know." We said. We just continued to look outside. But then, both of our stomachs growled. Which meant, breakfast time. We both got changed into our usual clothes and headed down stairs to get something to eat.

Ella just made some pancakes. Yes. She always makes the best pancakes. We ate them, enjoying each and every bite of them. They were always so fluffy, warm, and filling. After you just eat two, you just want to stop.

After we ate, the snow was already up to at least five inches. Grandpa and I were just about to shovel the drive way, but Sonic took care of that with his speed. Well I already had my coat on, and Amy wanted to head outside. So the both of us headed out with Cream, Tails and Sonic with us. We were all having fun in the snow. Before I knew it, Frances and Danny came along. We all decided to have a snowball fight. To make it more fun, we decided to make it boys vs. girls. Which meant Frances, Cream and Amy on one team while Me, Danny, Tails and Sonic were on the other.

The four of us had a snowball at the ready, grasped into our hands. There were no signs of the girls. They could be planning an ambush. We headed into the back yard. There was still no sign of them. As soon as we got near a tree, we heard Frances shout, "FIRE!" Then, from out of nowhere, the girls ambushed us with snowballs. We all tried to find cover, but no luck. We were sitting ducks. We threw our snowballs at them, but only managed to hit Cream and Frances. We all missed Amy. When I was about to get Frances with a new snowball, Amy got me. I threw my snowball at her and she fell into the snow laughing. "Get up lazy bones." I said as I walked up to my girlfriend. She was making a snow angle and was still laughing.

"Sorry Chris, but I can't." She said. "I'm kind of trapped." So what is there to do, well I grabbed her arm and pulled her out. "Thanks sweetie." Then she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem honey." I said. After about two hours of playing in the snow, Frances and Danny headed home and the five of us headed inside. Ella had some hot chocolate ready for us. We all grabbed a mug and took a sip of the hot chocolate. Ella always made her hot chocolate from scratch. Se never told us how to make it, let alone even let us watch her make it.

Now for the rest of the day, I just spent some quality time with the girl I love.

**Me: Glad that's done.**

**Demon: Nice chapter dude.**

**Me: Thanks Demon.**

**Amy: This is really good.**

**Chris: Agreed.**

**Chibi Panda: Do you know what's weird. I wrote a comment saying that you inspired me to write a ChriAmy fanfic, and then you said you were inspired by mine. **

**Me: Yeah. That is weird. Thanks for pointing that out. Sorry if the chapter was short guys. I ran out of material.**

**Demon: Review after you read and no flames. If you do flame, I'll hunt you down and cuss you out.**

**Me: Easy Demon. This story is K+, not M.**

**Demon: Sorry, reflex.**


	18. Chapter 18: Worried and Pranks

**Godfather: Hello everyone. GoodWriter couldn't make it so I'm filling in. You see, they call me the God…**

**Me: I THOUGHT I KICKED YOU OUT IN THE WHERE AM I STORY!  
><strong>

**Godfather: You didn't say anything about New Chance for Romance.**

**Me: That's it. DemonFiccer!**

**Demon: (comes in with a pistol) You rang.**

**Godfather: Oh boy. (Runs out screaming like a little girl)**

**Me: Thanks bud.**

**Demon: No problem. Have you seen Chibi Panda Princes?**

**Me: Oh, she changed her name to Hoshi no Gotchi.**

**Demon: She changes her name a lot doesn't she?**

**Me: Yeah. Well enjoy the chapter guys. I have no ownership of the Sonic characters. They are rightfully copyrighted by 4Kids and Sega.**

**Amy's Point of View**

Yesterday was another rehearsal for the concert in Times Square. Today was just an average gentile snowy day. When it was three thirty in the afternoon, Chris didn't come home from school. That's when he usually comes home. I was worried if something bad happened to him. I was just hoping he's alright and wasn't cheating on me.

At about four thirty in the afternoon, I heard the front door's open. I herd someone say, using an I Love Lucy reference, "Lucy I'm home. You have some explaining to do." I could tell it was Chris. I ran down stairs, and gave him one of my world famous death hugs. We both fell to the ground, with me on top of him with my arms wrapped around his neck thanking the lord he was alright.

"I was worried something happened to you Chris." I said.

"Don't worry Amy, I was just helping Mr. Stewart move some stuff out of his apartment and into the new house he bought." He said. "I would have called but I didn't have my cell on me, he didn't have his cell on him, and the home phone wasn't connected yet."

"Well I believe you. You're the most honest guy I know, and I know you wouldn't lie to me."

"What do you think I was doing? Cheating on you? I would never live with my self if I did that." That just made my day. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and he returned it. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**That night in Tail's Point of View**

I felt a little mischievous tonight. I couldn't get to sleep so I decided to do a little mischief on Amy. I walked into Chris and Amy's room. I put on a goalie mask like the one you see in the movie Friday the 13th. They were sound asleep. Amy cuddled on to Chris and he had an arm wrapped around her shoulder. I slowly and gently walked over to Amy. I tapped her on her shoulder and she woke up (She still looked sleepy). She took a look at me and screamed off the top of her lungs. Out of nowhere, she pulled out her Piko Piko hammer and whacked me onto the ground. I faked being knocked out so she would leave me alone (I'm amazed it didn't knock me out). I heard Chris wake up. He asked Amy, "What just happened?"

"Tails was being an idiot and scared the heck out of me." She said. "So I whacked him with my hammer."

"That's my girl." He said with a slight chuckle. I could barley see it, but then they snuggled closer to each other and fell asleep. I decided not to scare Amy again. Only do it on Cream.

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter guys.**

**Daisygirl: Wasn't there something like the last part on the Big Band Theory.**

**Me: Yeah but Sheldon tried to steal a necklace from Penny. At least I think.**

**Amy: I thought that was a good chapter. Despite it being short.**

**Chris: Agreed.**

**John Cleese: Please note that the author has no owner ship of the titles used in this chapter.**

**Me: John Cleese! How did you get here?**

**John Cleese: The door was open.**

**Me: I'm a huge fan. I love the Ministry of Silly Walks sketch. **

**John Cleese: Thank you. Review after you read, and no flames.**


	19. Chapter 19: Conversations

**Me: Ciao.**

**Cheese: Chao.**

**Me: Not like that Cheese. Ciao is Italian for hi.**

**Espio: When are me, or the rest of the Chaotix going to get any speaking parts?**

**Gotchi: Yeah GoodWriter, you should get these guys in here soon.**

**Me: In good time you guys. I'll get the Chaotix in here more often soon. Just let me work out the kinks and everything should be fine.**

**Espio: Alright. But I've got my eye on you.**

**Me: I don't have any ownership of the Sonic characters. They are copyrighted by Sega and 4Kids. I also do not have the titles in this chapter.**

**Danny's Point of View**

Chris and I were at my place playing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 on Xbox live. We were playing split screen. I had the top screen and Chris had the bottom. We were going around the map and Chris 'Pwned a noob.' "Boom! Head Shot!" Chris shouted.

"Nice shot dude." I said. We gave each other a quick high five. When the match was over, we decided we had enough videogames for a while.

"So what do you want to do now?" Chris asked.

"I have a few questions to ask you."

"Shoot."

"How's it going with Amy?"

"OK, my personal life is not you business." Chris said chuckling. I smirked a little.

"Come on. Normally girls would ask this question, but I want to know."

"OK. It is going really good. And I mean _really _good." I nodded my head in agreement. "Yesterday we saw the Muppet movie. She loved the movie. But she said, and I quote, 'I loved the movie, but not as much as I love you.'"

"Wow. She really loves you. Doesn't she?" I asked. Chris nodded. The two of them are only twelve, but they said they love each other. Man, I just hope he doesn't break her heart, but I highly doubt that would happen. Chris isn't that kind of person. "Well let's get off the topic and shoot some hoops." I said.

"Let's do it." I grabbed a basket ball and we headed outside to play some basket ball. It was cold out, but not that cold to play.

**Amy's Point of View**

Cream and I were walking around the mansion, talking about some things. It was cool outside, with about an inch of snow. It wasn't to cold, but we had our coats on anyway "So how is it going with you and Chris?" Cream asked. That kind of came out of nowhere.

"What suddenly got you curious?"

"I just wanted to know. I heard you two saw the Muppets yesterday. Was it good?"

"I loved the movie, but not as much as my Chrisiku." Cream laughed at the nickname I used to address Sonic. Speaking of him, he jumped right in front of us which made us jump (not the bouncing kind).

"Hiya ladies." Sonic said.

"Hey Sonic." The two of us said.

"Ella wanted me to ask you what you wanted for dinner? She was in the mood for chili dogs, and you know how much I **love** chili dogs."

"Sounds good to me. What about you Cream?" I asked my cream colored rabbit friend.

"Sounds good to me." With that, Sonic zoomed into the house. "Wait, you said you loved Chris?" I nodded. "Wow. I can hear the church bells ring already." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, when I went after Sonic, he would run to Quebec for all I know. But Chris gave me something that Sonic didn't give me."

"And what's that?'

"A chance. A new chance for romance." I said. "He actually listens, cares for me and most of our interests, likes and dislikes are the same."

"Most?"

"We disagree on a few things, but we don't have like a debate over it or anything like that."

"As long as you two are happy together, that's all that matters." A smile then came about on my face.

"I can tell we are going to be together for ever." I said as we headed back into the mansion.

**Me: OK, I realized this chapter isn't as good as the others.**

**Amy: I like it.**

**Chris: I like it too.**

**Dasiygirl: When is the next chapter going to come out?**

**Me: When I can think of what to post next. I might be working on my other fanfics until Christmas time. Maybe a little earlier. I am planning another ChriAmy one-shot, but it takes place during Christmas time, and when they are around 18 or 22. **

**Amy: When is this story going to end?**

**Me: I am not really sure. I am planning to post about four to nine more chapters of this.**

**Amy: Well, Chris and I will be together forever right?**

**Me: Just wait and see Amy. Review after you read, no flaming, and I'll see you guys later.**


	20. Chapter 20: Christmas Eve Concert

**Me: OK, I didn't plan to make, let alone post this chapter until Christmas Eve, but I was running low on ideas. This is a songchap (song chapter).**

**Chris: Is this the chapter where me and Ames do the concert?**

**Me: Indeed.**

**Amy: I'm a bit nervous**

**Me: Don't worry, you two will be phenomenal.**

**Amy and Chris: If you say so.**

**Me: Sonic, care to do the disclaimer?**

**Sonic: GoodWriter dose not have owner ship of me, or the characters used in the chapter. They are rightfully copyrighted by Sega and 4Kids. GoodWriter dose not own the lyrics for All I Want for Christmas. He also dose not own Jordan Sparks, the members of BigTimeRush, Bruce Springsteen, John BonJovi, the Jonas Brothers, and Barry Manilow.**

**Christmas Eve (11:50 PM), Times Square, Amy's point of view**

Chris and I were back stage getting ready. He was wearing a green sweatshirt like coat, black pants, and black high tops. I was wearing a red sweatshirt like coat with black pants, red leg warmers, my usual red boots and a Santa hat. We were making sure everything was ready. We heard a knock at our dressing room door. "Come in." We both said. The people that opened the door was Jordan Sparks and Carlos Penna.

"You two doing alright?" Jordan asked.

"We're OK, just a little nervous." Chris said.

"Don't worry," Carlos said, "I was nervous at my first concert, but as me and the rest of the gang went up there, we brought the house down!"

"I was the same. Especially when I was on American Idol." I looked at Chris, and then looked back at the other two, and back to Chris who nodded.

"Thanks you two." I said to Jordan and Carlos.

"Mr. Thorndyke and Miss Rose," the stage attendant said while waking into our room, "you're on in five minutes.

"You ready sweetie." I said.

"Lets do it." Chris said excitedly.

**Five minutes later (11:55 PM)**

Chris and I walked on the stage with chants coming from all over Times Square. We can see Sonic and the others, along with Chris' family and friends in the front row. "You all having fun tonight." Chris said into the microphone. Everyone cheered off the top of their lungs.

"Well even though we're the last act," I started off, not sounding nervous, "This song will truly bring the house down. Ready Chris?"

"Ready. Hit it."

(**Bold is Chris, **Amy has Times New Roman, _Italics is both_)

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There's just one thing I need<br>**I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<strong>  
>I just want you for my own<br>More than you could ever know  
><strong>Make my wish come true...<br>All I want for christmas**  
><em>Is you...<em>

I don't want a lot for christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>**I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<strong>  
>I don't need to hang my stockings<br>There upon the fireplace  
><strong>Santa Clause won't keep me happy<br>With a toy on christmas day**  
>I just want you for my own<br>**More than you could ever know**  
>Make my wish come true<br>**All I want for Christmas is you...**  
><em>You baby<em>

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I won't even wish for snow<br>**I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe<strong>  
>I won't make a list and send it<br>To the north pole for Saint nick  
><strong>I won't even stay awake to<br>Hear those magic reindeer click**  
>'Cause I just want you here tonight<br>Holding on to me so tight  
><strong>What more can I do<strong>  
><strong>Baby all I want for christmas is you<br>**_You..._

All the lights are shining  
>So brightly everywhere<br>**And the sound of childrens  
>Laughter fills the air <strong>  
>And everyone is singing<br>I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
><strong>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need<br>Won't you please bring my baby to me...**

Oh I don't want a lot for christmas  
>This is all I'm asking for<br>**I just want to see my baby  
>Standing right outside my door<strong>  
>Oh I just want him for my own<br>**More than you could ever know**  
>Make my wish come true<br>**Baby all I want for Christmas **_is _  
><em>You<em>

Everyone in that attended the concert started to cheer off the top of their lungs. "Thank you everyone." I said into the microphone.

"You've been a great audience." Chris said. "Merry Christmas everyone."

"And God bless you all." We walked off the stage as the crowed cheered even louder. As we walked in, the two kids from Oklahoma (who were girls by the way) said that we did awesome along with the other performers.

"I told you not to worry." Jordan said.

"You were right. And Thanks for the advice." I said.

Chris and I left the backstage to catch up with the others. As soon as Chris opened the door, we got "paparazzied". Cameras were flashing and recording and reporters were trying to ask questions to us. Now I know what it's like to be Mrs. Thorndyke. Luck for us, some security guards were able to blockade some of them. We "fought" our way through the line of reporters and camera people until we got to the others.

"There's Frank Sinatra and Dinah Shore." Sonic said which caused me, Chris and everyone else chuckle. "You guys were fantastic"

"The best I have seen." Topaz said.

"Well I wouldn't have done it without Chris." I said.

"I wouldn't have done it without Amy." He said which made me blush.

"Aww." Everyone said.

"Alright, lets head back to Station Square." Mr. Thorndyke said. "I'm tired and if we hit the streets now, there won't be to much traffic." We all nodded and headed into our designated limos.

The people that were in our limo were Chris' parents, Chuck, Frankie, Naomi, Sonic, Tails, Vanilla, Cream and Cheese. The person driving was Ella. We were able to get the jump on traffic so we should be able to get back to Station Square by two in the morning.

During the ride home, I felt sleepy and placed my head on Chris' lap. It was like a pillow. I yawned and slowly closed my eyes. "If you want Amy, you can go to sleep. I can just carry you up to our room." He said. He is so sweet.

"Thanks Chris. Merry Christmas." I said.

"Merry Christmas Amy Rose." Was all I heard before falling asleep.

**Me: Alright, the next chapter will take place, ten years from now.**

**Amy: Why?**

**Me; You'll see soon enough. It will be Christmas Day, ten years from now to be exact.**

**Dasiygirl: I can tell it would be interesting.**

**No Gotchi: Agreed.**

**Demon: Review after you read. If you flame, guess what will happen (lifts up a greased stake).**


	21. Chapter 21: A HUGE Christmas Question

**Me: Now right here is the climax of the story; even though it is the Christmas chapter. I wanted this to make this chapter to take place ten years from the last chapter, but I decided to make it seven years instead. Plus, from here on out, these chapters are going AU's of Sonic X.**

**Amy: The years I understand, but why is this chapter the climax of the story and why AU?**

**Me: Just wait Amy. All will be reviled soon.**

**Chris: This is going to be good.**

**Me: I own absolutely nothing in this chapter.**

**Seven Years Later, Christmas Day, Mobius, Chris' Point of View**

Alright, let me give you a summary of what happed during the past seven years. Amy and I have been dating for the past seven years. We didn't have any arguments, but we did have some disagreements. But we still love each other. About two years ago, I decided to live on Mobius. My parents thought it was alright that I can live on Mobius, until Tails can think of a way to make traveling between our worlds easier.

Speaking of Tails, he and I started our own engineering company a year ago. It's been very successful business. We've employed fifty people within the first two months of the company's start. We called the company "Two Mechanics".

Amy got a job as a nurse about a week ago and she is very good at it. Her pay is good and she doesn't have long work hours. She usually works about three hours every two or three days. I don't have that many work hours either. The company stays open from 12 PM to 4PM on weekdays and closed on the weekends. So we have a bunch of time to our selves and we see each other for nearly six eighths of the day (That was just a hyperbole).

Amy and I have been living in her house ever since I moved here. Sonic introduced me to two of his other friends that are form a different world like me. Their names are Blaze the Cat and Silver the Hedgehog. They're really nice people and we became friends within a blink of an eye.

We were on our way to Rouge and Knuckle's place for a Christmas party. Oh, I forgot to mention that they got married six months ago. I two bag's of presents in each hand and Amy was carrying a plate of brownies. Why do all the men have to do all the heavy lifting (even though the bags total was about seven or eight pounds)?

After walking about fifteen minutes, we made it to Rouge and Knuckle's house. Amy knocked on the door and Rouge opened. She was dressed in a green holiday sweater; with a snowflake pattern on it, and was also wearing red track pants. "Hey guys. Merry Christmas!" She said.

"Merry Christmas." Both me and Amy said.

"We got presents and brownies." I said. She welcomed us inside and the party was in the living room. We heard Frank Sinatra Christmas music come from in there. In her living room was a Christmas tree dressed in ordainments and lights, a fire place was lit, a huge wreath was wrapped around the window, and the list goes on and on. The quest's that already arrived were Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, Cream, Vanilla, and the Chaotix.

"Hey guys." Amy said greeting everyone. They all greeted us and we all talked, but everyone was talking to someone different. Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze and Silver were wrapped in a conversation, Vector was flirting with Vanilla, Cream and Shadow appeared to be talking, and Espio, Charmmy, Amy and I were wrapped in a conversation. We were talking about Me and Tails' engineering company.

"I head for you guy's stock went up two points yesterday." Espio said. I forgot to mention that part.

"Yup. The sales and stocks are skyrocketing." I said.

"I'm so gland that your company is doing good sweetie." Amy said giving me a kiss on the check. As soon as she did that, Sonic, and Tails came in with two bags worth of presents.

"Hey guy's." Sonic said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too buddy." I said while Sonic shook my hand.

"Hey Chris. Merry Christmas." Tails said as he shook my hand as well.

"And to you two pal." He nodded his head and placed their gifts under the tree along with everyone else's. After a while of talking, Rouge called us into the dinning room for the Christmas dinner. What Rouge severed us was dark meat turkey, mashed potatoes and salad. I'll tell yah, she did a really good job. But it didn't compare to Ella's cooking. We all enjoyed the food and each others company. We all talked about previous holidays we had. Heck even Blaze and Silver had Christmas on their planet.

After we ate, we headed back to the living room to exchange gifts. We all thanked and accepted each others gifts. My gift to Amy is going to be the best one she'll ever have.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" I said. All eyes were on me. "I have a question to ask Amy and I want everyone here to be witnesses." Amy looked at me slightly confused. I just grinned. "Amy, ever since we met, I loved you. Ever since our fist date, I loved you. Ever since that concert that we did seven years ago, I loved you. And I still love you now. And I ask you to hold my hand in Holy Matrimony." I got off the couch, kneeled on one knee in front of her, and opened a black box holding a gold ring with a silver band incrusted in a gold band with a diamond cut emerald on the top, and asked Amy the question that will change our lives forever. "Amy Rose, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" I felt nervous and my heart was pounding. Amy cupped both of her hands over her mouth and her eyes glistened a little.

"Yes, yes, and a million times Yes Chris! I will marry you!" She said excitedly. I embraced her in a tight and loving hug and she did the same. Everyone clapped and congratulated us.

"Tails, Care to be the best man?" I asked Tails.

"I would be honored Chris." Tails said.

"Cream, would you care to be the bride's maid?" Amy said.

"Sure thing Amy." Cream said. I looked Amy deep in the eye and smiled and she did the same.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." Amy whispered to me. We both shared a long kiss and now, we are engaged.

**Me: That's what I call a Christmas chapter. I think this has to be may favorite.**

**Sonic: At least now Amy can get off my back.**

**Amy: I'm right here you know.**

**DemmonFiccer: Awesome job dude.**

**Dasiygirl: Agreed.**

**Me: I am planning to have about five or eight more chapters of this story. So until the next chapter, Merry Christmas everyone.**


	22. Chapter 22: Telling the Family

**Me: I update quickly.**

**Sonic: Try saying that in Chris' Cousins Stay.**

**Me: Be quiet. I'll post a new chapter on there soon. I'm going to have to make that the Christmas chapter, even though the day I post it, it will be the day after Christmas.**

**Sonic: Well I hope you have something interesting.**

**Me: I'm only writing what is off the top of my head.**

**Tails: GoodWriter owns nothing in the story.**

**Chris' Point of View**

Amy and I have been engaged for about a week and Tails figured out a way for me (and the others) to transport between worlds easily. It is a cylinder about a foot long and in it contains a chaos emerald. Now you need all seven emeralds to transport from one world to another. The way he did that is that he was able to make the power of six Chaos Emeralds artificially and put that in the "main engine".

Amy and I were going to go back to earth and tell everyone the news that Amy and I are going to get married. I wonder how they will react to the news. Well, we'll find out soon enough.

Amy held on to me and I pushed the button. We flashed out and flashed in front of my mansion. It doesn't look like it has changed a lot since the last time I was here. We both walked up the steps, and I knocked on the door. The door opened with Tanaka at the door way. "Master Chris. You've returned with Miss Amy."

"Yes with big news Tanaka. Are Ella, Grandpa and my parents here?" I asked.

"Yes. And you're cousin Frankie is here with Naomi. Along with Frances, Danny and Helen." I forgot to mention (I have been forgetting lots of things lately), about six months before I left, Frankie and Naomi got married. "Everyone is in the living room. Follow me." The three of us walked into the living room, Amy and I hand in hand. When we walked in, everyone was there.

"Hey Chris." Everyone said. Amy and I went around the room giving hugs and had shakes to everyone.

"I assume Tails found a way for you to transport easily." Helen said. I nodded. "So why are you guys here?"

"We have some exciting news." Amy said while I sat down and she sat on my lap, still hand in hand. Everyone leaned forward in curiosity and suspense "You want tell them?"

"No. You tell them sweetie." I said.

"Well last week, during Rouge's Christmas party. Chris proposed to me and I said yes."

"No Way!" Everyone said in excitement.

"Yup." I said. "We need some caters, planners, and designers for the wedding."

"When and where is it taking place?" Naomi asked.

"I was hoping we can do it in the back yard, and have the reception there too and have it take place in about nine months. If that's alright with you Amy?"

"I was thinking the same thing." For the next hour, we discussed who has what job. Including Sonic and the others. Danny and Tanaka will be the ushers, Ella, Frances, Blaze, Helen, Naomi and Cream will do the catering, Mom, Dad, Silver and Rouge will help me and Amy plan the reception. And it's Amy and mine's job to decide where to go for our honeymoon. Everything seemed to work out alright. Once we got everything else done, I told everyone that Sonic and the others are going to be here along with two new friends (Blaze and Silver).

"Well Amy and I should be heading off. Bye guys." I said. As Amy said her goodbyes. I took out the machine, pressed the button, and transported back to Mobius.

**Me: It wasn't that interesting, but that's all I got for now.**

**Amy: When's the wedding?**

**No Gotchi: Review after you read. And if you flame, we'll have DemonFiccer hunt you down with a greased stake.**

**DemonFiccer: Sounds good to me (raises the stake).**


	23. Chapter 23: The Wedding

**Me: Wedding day. And I can tell you now; this is going to be a long chapter.**

**Chris: I hope you won't screw it up.**

**Me: I'll see what I can do.**

**Sonic: What about Chris' Cousins Stay?**

**Me: Yeah, I'm giving up on that story. (To the audience) If anyone wants it, it's up for grabs. PM me, and I'll see what I can do.**

**Daisygirl: GoodWriter does not have any ownership of any of the characters or anything else in this story.**

**Me: Let me give you the ages for this time period.**

**Amy, Chris, Helen, Frances and Danny: 19**

**Tails: 15**

**Cream: 13**

**Knuckles: 23**

**Rouge, Frankie, and Naomi: 25**

**Sonic: 22**

**Shadow: Lets just say he's 24**

**Blaze and Silver: I don't know their ages so I'm guessing around 24**

**I don't know the adult's ages so I am guessing around their forties. Except for Chuck, he's probably in his sixties. Am I missing any one?**

**Wedding Day (Six months later), Thorndyke Mansion, Chris' Point of View**

I was in my room, making sure I have my suit on correctly. I had a black jacket on with a white shirt under it, with a black tie, black pants, and shinny black shoes. I was checking my hair and I heard a knock at my door. "Come in." I said. And the person who did the knocking was Silver, dressed in a black button up shirt with a white tie, black pants and black shoes. "Hey Silver."

"Hey Chris. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Really nervous. This is the climax of my life and I don't want to screw it up."

"Don't worry. Tails is literally behind you. He'll help you out.

"Thanks bud." I gave him a quick pat on the back.

"Any time. The wedding starts in ten minutes. You should probably get out there soon." I nodded my head, took one last look at the mirror and said one thing to it.

"Who's that good looking devil getting married to Amy? That's right, this guy." I crack my self up. I walked out of my room, then out of the back door and greeted the other guests who arrived from Amy's side and my side.

**Back in the mansion, Amy's Point of View**

Was in Mr. and Mrs. Thorkdyke's room getting my wedding dress on. Blaze, Cream, and Mrs. Thorndyke were helping me with it to see if there were any wrinkles or anything else wrong with my dress. So far, things looked good. "You look great Amy." Mrs. Thorndyke said.

"Thanks Mrs. Thorndyke." I said.

"Oh, after the wedding, just call me Lindsey or Mom."

"Sure thing Lindsey." She chuckled a little. I feel excited and nervous at the same time. I can't believe I'm getting married. I always thought I would be getting married to Sonic, but it is Chris that I love more. I have butterflies in my stomach.

"Don't worry Amy; I'll be right behind you if anything goes wrong." Cream said. I gave her a hug and thanked her. "The wedding starts in a couple of minutes. Let's get a move on." I nodded my head and got the back door until it was my cue.

**Out side, Chris' Point of view**

All the quests were here, and everything seemed to be in order. I was standing in the gazebo, which was covered in pink and white flowers for the wedding, and the persist stood next to me and everyone was sitting in front of the gazebo. The band (the instruments were the cello, flute and the clarinet) started to play. Everyone turned to the back to see Tails escorting Cream. They walked up the passage way that led to the gazebo. When they got up there, Tails stood behind me and Cream stood to the priest's right.

Then the music changed to "Here Comes the Bride" Every one stood up and saw Amy being escorted by Sonic. She looked absolutely beautiful. I got out of the gazebo and met them half way. Sonic let go of Amy and handed her to me. I then escorted her to the gazebo where she stood to the priest's right with Cream behind her. The priest started to speak.

"We are gathered here today to join Christopher Thorndyke and Amy Rose in Holy Matrimony. If there are any objections, speak now or forever hold you're piece." There was a brief pause of silence. Thank God no one had any objections. The priest said to Tails, "May I have the rings."

"I have the rings." He said pulling out Amy's ring and my ring and giving them to the priest.

"Christopher," the priest started, "Place this ring on Amy's left ring finger and say your vows." Amy held out her left hand and I slipped the ring on her finger and started to say my vows.

"Amy Rose, with this ring, you shall be my wife. I shall always love you in good times and bad, through sickness and health, through rich and poor until death shall due us apart." I finished saying while letting go of her hand.

"Amy, place this ring on Chris' left ring finger and say your vows." The priest said. I held out my hand and Amy slipped my ring on my finger and said her vows that were just like mine. But the vows should be the same though.

"Christopher Thorndyke, with this ring, you shall be my husband. I shall always love you in good times and bad, through sickness and health, through rich and poor until death shall due us apart." She finished with a huge smile on her face.

"Do you Christopher Thorndyke take Amy Rose to be your wife?" The priest said.

"I do." I said.

"And do you Amy Rose take Christopher Thorndyke to be your husband."

"I Do." Amy said.

"Then with all of the power invested in me by God and the city of Station Square, I pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride." As soon as he said that, Amy and I went into a deep and loving kiss. Everyone was clapping, cheering, and some even crying with tears of joy. I looked to Sonic and he gave me his signature thumbs up, and I nodded to him. As we walked down the isle, they everyone was blowing bubbles

(we didn't want rice). This was officially the best day of my life.

**Me: The next chapter will be the reception.**

**daisygirl101 and Hoshi no Gotchi: (Crying with tears of joy) That was so beautiful.**

**DemonFiccer: You did good dude. And congrats to the newly wedded couple. Christopher and Amy Thorndyke.**

**Chris and Amy: Thank you.**

**Me: Read and review, no flames, vote on my poll to see what story I should write next, and if you want Chris' Cousins Stay, PM me and I'll let you take charge of it. **


	24. Chapter 24: Exciting News

**Me: Happy New Year guys. And what's a better way to start the New Year with a new Chapter for a New Chance for Romance (this chapter takes place a month after the wedding. They already had there honeymoon)**

**Sonic: 2012 IS HERE! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!**

**Me: We're not going to die dude. The Mayan's were wrong before, and they will be wrong on December 21, 2012.**

**Sonic: Fine. But I am still going to hide in the bunker on that day.**

**Me: Fine. I do not have any ownership of anything here.**

**Amy's Point of View**

Chris and I have been happily married for a month now. The reception was absolutely beautiful. Everything about it was perfect. The song that Chris and I danced to was Akon's "Don't Matter". It was such a great song. For our honeymoon, which was the day after the wedding, we spent a week in Disney World. The hotel we stayed at was the Grand Floridian. It was really beautiful. The honeymoon was like a dream. Chris is the best husband a girl could ask for.

Oh, I forgot to mention that Chris and I got our own house on his planet. We decided that I would be staying on his planet during our marriage. Lucky for us, Tails found a way to easily transport between planets easily without causing any paradoxes or anything like that before we got married. It is just a two story house, with a guest room on the first floor, a master bed room on the second floor, three bathrooms (one on the top floor and two on the first floor), a nice spacious kitchen/dinning room, and a huge living room. It was well furnished. It felt like a palace. And it is here in Station Square!

Since Tails and Chris made their engineering company on Mobius, Chris "moved some" of the company over to his planet. He was able to get employees fast and the company is doing great on both planets. Even the workers from the different planets get to see each other and every once in a while, they do a small engineer exchange program.

Right now, I am waiting for Chris to get home from work. Oh, I got a nursing job on this planet. I quit my nursing job from Mobius and got a job in the city. Any way, back to the waiting part, I have some exciting news for him when he gets home. I hope he'll like this surprise.

When he got home, he said, "Lucy I home." I ran downstairs, and gave him a loving hug and a quick peck on the lips.

"How was work sweetie?" I asked.

"Good. What's that in your hand?" He asked. I looked at the item and smiled at him.

"It's a pregnancy test." Chris' eyes widened.

"You took a test?" I nodded my head. "What did the result say?" I took a deep breath and said what the test said.

"Positive. Chris, you're going to be a daddy. And I'm going to be a mother." There was a moment of silence. I felt nervous. Then, before I knew it, he embraced me in a tight hug. I obviously returned the hug.

"I've always wanted to be a father. This is amazing." Tears of joy started to run down his eyes. "I'm going to be a daddy."

"We are scheduled for an ultra sound next week. We'll be able to see the baby or babies by then. What are you hoping for Chris, a boy or girl?"

"I don't care. We're going to be parents. Next to getting married to you, this is the best day of my life."

"I couldn't argue with that." We shared a long loving kiss and parted. "We need to tell everyone. Now will be a good time."

"Right. I'll head to Mobius and get everyone here. You call my parents and friends and tell them to come over here." I nodded my head and he zapped out. I picked up the phone and got busy calling.

**That night, Sonic's Point of View**

Chris and Amy wanted us at there place on earth. They said they had some big news. Everyone was in their living room, me, Blaze, Shadow, The Caotix, Chris' parents, Tanaka, Danny, Frankie, Ella, everyone. Everyone was talking and Chris spoke up. "Attention everyone." Everyone settled down and things got quiet. "Now I'm sure you are all wondering why you are here."

"Please tell us." Blaze said.

"Amy, you have the floor." Amy stepped up a little and took a deep breath. And she said something that shocked us.

"I'm a month pregnant." Right after she said that, everyone started to congratulate, them. I was shocked. I can't belive it. Well I always wanted a nephew or niece that I'm not related too. After talking about the baby that's coming soon, Bokkun dropped by.

"How'd you get here Bokkun!" Knuckles said.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." The little robot said. "I have a message for Christopher and Amy Thorndyke." Bokkun pulled out one of his yellow television sets out of his green bag and turned it on reviling Eggman on the screen, playing the message.

"I just wanted to say congrats to the newly wedded couple, Chris and Amy Thorndyke. I give you two the best of luck in your marriage. Now, this message will self destruct in fifteen seconds." A count down clock appeared on the screan.

"Mom, open the window!" Chris said. Mrs. Thorndyke nodded, and quickly opened the window. "Batter up Amy." Chris threw the TV set into the air and Amy swung at it with her hammer and knocked the TV set out of the window, and three seconds after it left the window, it exploded. That was close. We were about to get Bokkun, but he vanished.

"That was a plesant visit from the wacko robots." Frances said.

"No kidding." Silver said.

"Well that's it for now guys. See you all later." Chris said. We all said our goodbyes and left there house. I wish these guys the best of luck.

**Me: That's all for now. The next chapter will be the ultra sound.**

**Amy: I still can't believe I**'**m going to be a mother.**

**Me: Well believe it sister.**

**Both of us: Review after you read.**

**Me: Don't forget to vote for the new story I should write after this one and the other ones.**


	25. Chapter 25: The Ultrasound

**Me: I'm back.**

**Daisygirl101: Where's Sonic?**

**Me: I had him get two new writing friends of mine.**

**Gotchi: Wow, you make friends fast, don't you?**

**Me: It's a blessing.**

**Sonic: I'm back.**

**Xios: Hey guys.**

**Unwatered: How you doin'?**

**Me: Everyone, meet Unwatered and Xios The All Knowing Nobody. **

**Demon: Hey Xios. Glad you could be here.**

**Xios: How are you doing Demon?**

**Demon: Awsome.**

**Unwatered: You two know each other?**

**Demon: Yeah. He's a writing buddy of mine in A Friend in Need.**

**Me: OK, now that everyone is settled, let's get on with the story. I have no ownership of anything in the story.**

**Chris' Point of View**

Amy and I were at the doctor getting an ultrasound. Amy was on a couch like doctor chair while the nurse was rubbing an instrument on Amy's stomach that allowed us to see the baby inside of her on a monitor. The picture of the baby was in black and white on a monitor.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Thorndyke, the baby seems to be in a good healthy condition." The nurse said.

"That's good to hear." Both Amy and I said and then shared a quick kiss.

"Hang on." The nurse said. That got me nervous. Was there something wrong? "There seems to be…Amy Thorndyke, you're carrying twins." That just shocked me. The nurse pointed it out on the monitor and I saw it the two babies with my own two eyes. Haha, two.

"I'm going to be a mother times two!" Amy said excitedly with a huge grin on her face.

"Twins. This is great." I said. I can't believe we are going to have two kids. This is amazing! "Wow. This is going to be great."

"Got that right." Amy said with a slight giggle.

"Do you two want to know that the sex of the babies is now, or do you want to wait until Amy gives birth to them?" The nurse asked.

"I want to keep it a surprise, what about you Chris?"

"Let's keep it a surprise Ames." Amy and I shared a quick kiss, thanked the nurse, left the room, then out of the hospital and into our car to ride home and tell everyone.

**Back at the house**

Amy and I huddled around the house phone and had it on speaker. We conference everyone in so that we don't have to tell them twice. Everyone was ready to listen. "So how did it go?" Cream asked on her end of the call.

"I'm carrying twins." Amy said.

"Twins!" Everyone said from Blaze to Vanilla.

"That's a big responsibility." My dad said on his end. "But it will be a good one as well."

"Thanks dad." I said.

"If you need parenting advice, just call me, mom, Ella, Tanaka, or grandpa."

"Or me." Vanilla said.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"When's the baby due?" Helen asked.

"In nine to eleven months. Well, call you guys later." We all said goodbye and hung up. "Did the doctor say what the 'side effects' of pregnancy are?" I asked Amy using air quotes around side effects.

"The doc said that I would have some weird cravings like cheese burgers dipped in Neutela, mood swings, and some cramping. Plus some contractions, but that's not until the baby's coming." My wife explained. "Do you think we can do this Chris? I feel nervous." I embraced my wife in a tight hug.

"Amy, we've been through worse. If we can fight Eggman like we did back then, and still do, we can get through this." I leaned in and gave Amy a long loving kiss.

"I needed that."

"We can get through this. We'll be the best parents this planet has asked for." Amy nodded her head and we shared another loving kiss.

**Me: That's all I have for now.**

**Xios: Well I hope this will work out.**

**Amy: You better make this work out (grabs Demon's un-greased stake)**

**Demon: I taught her well.**

**Gotchi: Well review after you read.**

**Unwatered: No flames.**

**Chris: Don't forget to vote on the poll.**


	26. Chapter 26: Two New Lives

**Me: Wow, it's been a while since I posted a new chapter here.**

**Snivy Terphione (formally Xios): At least you got to it.**

**Amy: What's this chapter about?**

**Me: I'm not giving away anything, but lets just say this is going to be interesting.**

**Demon: GoodWriter has no ownership of anything.**

**TEN MONTHS LATER  
><strong>

**Tails' Point of View**

I was on earth in Chris and Amy's place. Chris and I were going over some new plans for a new military fighter jet that GUN wants our company to make. Amy got "deeper" into her pregnancy. Her stomach is extended out quite a bit. Right now, Amy was making us some coffee. She just finished and had two mugs in her hands and was walking towards us. "Here's your coffee gu-." She stopped mid-way through her sentence, dropped the mugs, and put her hands on her stomach.

"What's wrong Amy?" Chris asked his wife nervously.

"I think my water just broke."

"OH MY GOD!" Chris and I shouted.

"Tails, I have to take Amy to the hospital. Call someone and tell them Amy's going into labor and have them tell everyone else. When you're done that, head to Mobius and tell everyone there." Chris instructed. I nodded my head and the two zoomed out the door and into their car. I quickly found the house phone and dialed Danny's number.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up!" I said as I waited impatiently with the phone near my ear.

"Hello." I heard Danny say on the other end.

"Danny, it Tails."

"What's up?"

"Amy's in labor and I need you to call everyone else on this planet because I need to head to Mobius to tell everyone there."

"Alright. I'll call everyone because you're in a rush."

"Thanks. Bye." I quickly hung up the phone. I pulled out my teleporter and headed straight to Mobius.

When I got back to Mobius, I was in front of Rouge and Knuckles' place. I quickly knocked on the door. Knuckles opened the door. "Hey Tails. What's up?" My red friend asked me.

"Amy's in labor. We have to tell everyone." I quickly told him.

"ROUGE! AMY"S IN LABOR!" Knuckles shouted into the house. He instructed me to come in and Rouge came running downstairs.

"Amy's in labor?" Rouge asked in a shouting tone. I quickly nodded my head.

"We need to call everyone and we all need to head to earth." I said. "I'll call Sonic, Vanilla and Cream. Knuckles, you call Shadow, Silver and Blaze. Rouge, call the Chaotix. I had Danny call Chris' family and friends back on earth." They nodded, we pulled out our cell phones and quickly called everyone else.

Within ten minutes after our calls, everyone showed up and Knuckles' and Rouge's place. "We all ready to go." Everyone nodded. I pushed the button on my teleporter and flashed out. When we got back on earth, we were in front of the entrance of Station Square Hospital. We all ran in and headed to the front desk. "Is Amy Thorndyke on this floor?" Sonic asked the woman at the desk.

"Yes. I assume you all are going to be waiting for her?" We all nodded. "The waiting room is over there." She pointed to the direction of the waiting room. "There are also others waiting for her as well." We all thanked her and headed into the waiting room. When we entered the waiting room, we saw Chris' Parents were there, Frankie, Naomi, Danny, Frances, Helen, Tanaka, Ella, and Sam were also there.

"Hey guys." Sam said. We all did are hellos and got into some conversations as we waited.

**EIGHT HOURS LATER**

The doctor came out of the door with a smile on his face. "Healthy twins. Both a boy and a girl. Chris said he wanted only three or four people in at a time in this specific order: Cream, Vanilla, and his parents first. Then Frankie, Naomi, Knuckles and Rouge. After them is the Chotix with Sam. Following them is Danny, Frances, and Helen. Then Tanaka, Ella, Silver, and Blaze. Finally Sonic, Tails and Shadow." We all agreed to Chris' terms. Group after group, people came in and out of Chris and Amy's room. Frankie and Naomi told us that they're the godparents of the daughter while Knuckles and Rouge are the godparents of the son.

When it was me, Sonic's and Shadow's turn we all felt a little nervous but entered the room with happy faces on us. We enter the room, and we saw Amy and Chris both holding a baby. Chris was standing while Amy was still in a hospital bed. We took a look at the babies. Amy was holding a female human baby with green eyes and reddish brown hair. Chris was holding the other one that was a male red hedgehog that had spikes that were like Sonic's but _way_ shorter than his, a black nose like Sonic's, with blue eyes, peach muzzle, and peach arms.

"They're beautiful." I heard Shadow whisper. I nodded my head in agreement.

"This is amazing, isn't it Amy?" Chris asked Amy. "We're officially parents."

"This is amazing." Amy whispered. "Who's your mommy?" She whispered that to the baby she was holding.

"So what are the kid's names?" Sonic asked. The two looked at each other and smiled.

"The boy's (full) name is Wolfgang Shane Thorndyke." Chris said.

"And the Girl's (full) name is Stacy Nicole Thorndyke." Amy said.

"I think those are great names." I said. The two nodded in agreement. This is amazing.

**Me: Done.**

**Amy: Is this the last chapter?**

**Me: No, I am planning to post one or two more chapters, then I'll be done. Plus, the middle name of the boy is after a friend of mine who passed away last year.**

**Sonic: Review after you read, no flames, AND VOTE ON GOODWRITER"S POLL!**


	27. Chapter 27: The Family is Home

**Me: I'm SOOO sorry that I haven't posted anything in a while. I have been extremely busy with my school work. And with mid terms coming up, yeikes.**

**Chris: At least you're able to post something today. You're practically losing your viewers.**

**Me: Well I found out that my school has half days during mid terms, so I might be posting a little earlier.**

**Sonic: Well that's good.**

**Me: I do not own any content in this chapter (or throughout the story for that matter)**

**Amy's Point of View**

Chris and I are able to take the babies home today. During the car ride, they were quiet. They didn't cry or scream, they were angles. About a week before the babies were born, Chris and I bought anything that we needed; a crib, diapers, clothes, a couple toys, some bottles, and it just goes on.

We just made it back to our house. "Welcome home kiddies." I said to the sleeping babies in their "baskets". Chris and I walked into our house and headed to our room because that's where we set up the crib. We walked into our room, gently placed Stacy and Wolfgang in the crib and I noticed something just plain adorable. Stacy snuggled next to Wolfgang. "Chris!" I excitedly whispered to my husband. "Take a look at this." He walked over, took a peak in the crib and saw what I saw. "Isn't it adorable?"

"It sure is." Chris said. He took a few steps backwards, stood behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my check. I giggled a bit. "Something tells me that those two are going to get along just fine."

"They sure are. I still can't believe that we're officially parents."

"Yeah. Heck, I bet we'll be the best parents any kid could ask for." Chris gave me another kiss on the check and nibbled on my ear. That made me giggle. "I love you Amy." He gently whispered.

"I love you too Christopher." Then I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Let's let them sleep." Chris nodded and we tip-toed out the door, and headed down to our living room and turned on the TV. We kept the volume low so we don't wake up the kids.

After watching about fifteen minutes of TV, and without hearing a cry or scream, there was a knock at the door. I got up to answer it and it was Lindsey and Nelson. "Hi mom and dad." I whispered to them. "They babies are asleep."

"Oh, we just wanted to take a picture of the kids. If that's alright with you? We have the flash off." Nelson whispered. I said it was alright for them to take a quick pic and I made sure the flash was off. Chris joined us to make sure everything was alright. When we got up the steps, we saw that Stacy was still cuddled next to Wolfgang. Nelson and Lindsey awed because of the adorable sight.

"That is so precious." My mother-in-law said. She took the picture and the two left without waking up the kids. Those two kids can sleep through a thunderstorm maybe. Chris and I just stayed in our room and watched the sleeping babies.

After a while, we pulled the kids out of the crib and we each cradled one baby. I had Wolfgang and Chris has Stacy. Wolfgang is so cute. He had Chris' eyes which I always find them most adorable thing. I love my life. I have the best husband ever, we both have a nice home, we have good jobs, and two of the cutest babies ever. Life is good and it will always be as long I have my husband and kids.

**Amy: Is this the last chapter?**

**Me: Nope. There's one more chapter then it will be done.**

**Amy: Aww.**

**Me: Don't feel bad Amy. There's going to be a new ChriAmy story coming out soon (by me of course). Probably during the summer.**

**Amy: I look forward to that.**

**Me: Also, one of my writing friends will also be making a ChrisXAmy story when they're done with the one story they are currently on.**

**Rouge: Which one of your friends?**

**Me: Guess. I'm not telling anyone. **

**Rouge: Fine. Also, I look forward to flirting with you again in your "Where Am I?" story.**

**Me: Oh God. Well review after you read, DON'T FLAME, AND VOTE ON MY POLL! I NEED MORE VOTES!**

**Others: DO IT!**


	28. Chapter 28: I Will Love You Forever

**Me: Hey guys. Last chapter for New Chance For Romance.**

**Everyone: Aww.**

**Me: Don't worry. Probably during the summer, I'll get a new ChrisXAmy story started over the summer maybe.**

**Everyone: Woohoo!**

**Me: I do not own any of the characters, songs, references, TV Shows, Movies, and/or merchandise that were mentioned in the story or in this chapter. I only own Frankie, Naomi, Wolfgang, and Stacy.  
><strong>

**10 YEARS LATER (I'm not giving the ages. Do the math yourselves)**

**Chris' Point of View**

I was walking home from my job. It was yet another successful day. I love being a mechanic. The best part is that my company is "muliti dimensional." Silver told me he started a Two Mechanics on his planet.

I entered my house and shouted, "Lucy I'm home!"

"Daddy!" I heard my ten year old kids shout, run up to me and hugged me. Yup. They've grown up. My kids are now ten years old as of two weeks ago. Stacy now had long brown hair was about four foot eight wearing jeans; brownish tan Ugs, and a black tee shirt. Wolfgang was like Sonic, he just had shoes and gloves on. His shoes were like Sonic's but they were blue and white with the buckle, had spikes about half of Sonic's length, and stood about four foot nine.

"Hey kids! How was school?"

"Good." They chorused

"Where's Mommy?"

"Kitchen." Wolfgang said. I put my finger to my lips which signaled they should be quiet. They obeyed and I quietly entered the kitchen and plugged my phone into the kitchen stereo and picked Michel Jackson's "Remember the Time." As soon as the music started, I walked to behind Amy and wrapped my arms around her waist. She giggled and blushed a bit.

"Whatcha' doin'?" I asked my wife. She gave me a quick kiss on the check before she answered.

"Making dinner. We're having spaghetti with sausage." She said.

"Nice." I heard Stacy say in the background. I totally agreed with her.

"Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have a girl like you?" I said

"Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have a husband like you?" She said. She turned around, my arms still around her waist, and we shared a loving passionate kiss. After we broke the kiss, we just let our noses touch, and we both muttered I love you.

"Eww!" We heard our Stacy and Wolfgang say. That made Amy and I laugh.

"Kids," I started, "One day, you're going to realize that girls or guys are not gross and you're going to meet the one you'll spend the rest of your lives with." The kids rolled their eyes at me which made me chuckle. The kids went off to their rooms and the music was still playing. "You're so beautiful." I muttered.

"And you're so handsome." Amy said. We gave each other another quick kiss. "Chris, you gave me something that Sonic didn't give me, and that was a new chance for romance."

"I'm glad I gave you that." We gave each other yet another kiss. "I love you Amy Rose Thorndyke."

"I love you too Christopher Thorndyke. I always have and I always will."

"I have always loved you and I never will stop loving you, my sweet rose."

**THE END**

**Me: I like to give out some thanks. I like to thank Inferno and Black Twilight Wolf for giving me some of the most unique yet positive reviews. I'd also like to thank Shylittlebunny09 for giving me the most positive reviews, thanks from the bottom of my heart. I also want to thank my friend DemonFiccer for supporting me and having my back. I'll also have your back too bud.**

**Demon: Thanks.**

**Me: Don't forget to vote on my poll. If you don't know the choices, well I have a couple of people making a cameo appearance to tell us the choices. If you don't want to vote on the poll, PM me. Take it away guys.**

**Ash (pokemon): A Fawlty Towers and Pokemon crossover.**

**Church (Red Vs Blue): A Red Vs Blue crossover with the Sonic characters along with Dr. Dre and Eminem.**

**Gibbs (NCIS): A NCIS and Sonic X Crossover**

**Marty (Back to the Future): A Back to the Future and Sonic X Crossover**

**Chris: Or another MeXAmy story with KnucklesXRouge, that takes place in Disneyworld inspired by daisygirl101's Day in Disneyland.**

**Me: I would like to thank all of my readers too. I had so much fun writing this story. Just because this story is over, dosen't mean you can stop reviewing this, or any of my other stories. Be sure to check them out. They need some more hits. Also, be sure to check out my friends stories. If you don't know them and if you just started reading today, take a look at my profile.**

**Amy: Make sure to review after you read.**

**Unwatered: No flaming.**

**Me: Well, that's it guys. I hope you enjoyed the story, I did. And I'll be seeing you guys around.**


End file.
